Hermione y la isla de Alberkie
by Emvi Weasley
Summary: ULTIMO CAP UP! Hermione se va de vacaciones con los amigos que hizo en camelot! Hay lios amorosos! Prometí que no lloraria..sniff...sniff...
1. La isla de Alberkie

Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez con un nuevo fic! Es el verano de Hermione despues de ir a Camelot, así que no hos lo recomiendo si no habesi leido Hermione y la escuela de Camelot. Bueno, y aquí hos lo dejo! No contesto revews ahora, los contestaré en el proximo cap!  
  
HERMIONE Y LA ISLA DE ALBERKIE  
  
CAPITULO 1: LA ISLA DE ALBERKIE  
  
Unos finos rayos de sol se colaron a traicion por las grandes ventanas de la casa de los Granger. Mione se llevó una mano a los ojos, intentando poder dormir un poco mas, en bano. Se levantó con ojos dormidos de la cama y se dirigió al armario.Se puso lo primero que pilló y tomó el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta para irse a desayunar. Pero algo la hizo detenerse. Dos lechuzas, una tigrada y otra pequeña, picaban insistentemente a la ventana. Hermione la abrió y los dos animales entraron dento.  
  
El Tigrado dejó su carta encima del escritorio y volvió a salir por la ventana, mientras que la lechuza pequeña, parecida a pig pero blanca, se posó en una percha, en la que se posaba siempre Feather, el cual miró con celosia a la pequeña lechuza, como diciendole que ese sitio era suyo.  
  
Mione cogió la carta que habia traido Lia, la pequeña lechuza de Mel.  
  
Querida Mione:  
  
Tengo ganas de volver a verte! Estas vacaciones van a ser geniales, ya veras. Andi y yo ya no salimos juntos, hemos cortado. Creo que no estabamos hechos el uno para el otro, porque lo invité a mi casa y nos pasabamos en dia peleando. Espero que, sea donde sea que vayamos, haya chicos guapos! Por aquí las cosas van bien, Cath me escribió para decirme que estaba en Venecia, pero que volveria a tiempo para el viaje. Ya nos veremos!  
  
Con cariño, Mel  
  
Mione dobló la carta. Mel habia cortado con Andi? Pensó que Andi era muy guapo y que no comprendia del todo a Mel, pero Mione ya tenia a Ron.  
  
Cogió la otra carta y la abrió. Era de Camelot.  
  
Estimada señorita Granger:  
  
Como ya sabe, el año pasado su torre ganó el viaje al sitio mas botado, en este caso La isla Alberkie. El viaje tendrá lugar desde el dia 15 de Julio hasta el dia 5 de Agosto. Se le comunica que este viaje no es obligatorio, pero se ha de informar cuanto antes posible de si asistirá al viaje o no. La esperamos el dia 15 de Julio a las 10:00 de la mañana en el caldero chorreante.  
  
Attentamente: director Linver  
  
Junto a la carta, venia el papel de autorización para el viaje. Lo cogió y bajó a desayunar.  
  
- Mamá, firmame esto.- dijo mientras le pasaba el papel y se sentaba en la mesa.  
  
- Oh, vaya, ya han fijado el dia que debes ir...el 15 de Julio? Pero si es dentro de tres dias! Podian avisar antes! Debes comprarte un bañador...y ropa! Y tengo que sacar todo lo de verano...  
  
- Tranquila mamá, creo que en tres dias podremos hacer todo eso.- contestó la castaña a su madre.  
  
Esa tarde la dedicaron a sacar la ropa de verano y lo que necesitaba para llevarse.  
  
A la mañana siguiente fueron de compras (el señor Granger se quedó en casa porque no le hacia gracia tener que cargar bolsas y esperar a que ellas se decidieran a pagar y dejar de saquear la tienda).  
  
El 15 de Julio llegó con buen tiempo y sin nuves. Era tranquilo, pero en casa de los Granger habia mucho alboroto.  
  
- Te he puesto trece pares de calcetines, ocho tejanos...crees que deberia ponerte mas?- decia la señora Granger a su hija.  
  
- Y mi varita? Donde esta mi varita!?  
  
- Ocho jerseys, por si hace frio, diez camisetas de manga corta, seis pantalones cortosn, dos bañadores...  
  
- Y mi varita?!  
  
- Este pajaro no se está quieto!- gritó el señor Granger agarrando fuerte la jaula de Feather.  
  
Una hora despues, a las 9:30, aparcaron cerca del caldero chorreante y entraron.  
  
Todo era caos. Estaba lleno de estudiantes, tanto de Camelot como de Hogwarts. Mione abanzó con su maleta hasta un rincon, donde Harry esperaba, solo.  
  
- Ey, Harry!- dijo Mione, abrazandole.  
  
- Hola! Porfin alguien con quien hablar! Vine aquí a las ocho para no tener que quedarme mas con los Dursley.  
  
- Ey!- dijeron cuatro voces a coro.  
  
Se giraron, viendo a Cath, Mel, Andi y Josh.  
  
Cath tenia el pelo aun mas largo de lo que recordava Mione y su parecido con Cho Chang habia augmentado, descontando que Cath no tenia los ojos achinados. Mel llevaba el pelo por debajo de los hombros, apenas llegaba a los codos. Josh tenia el pelo muy revuelto y su nariz habia adquirido unas graciosas pecas. Andi tenia el pelo de punta aín, pero habia crecido bastante durante esos dias.  
  
Estuvieron hablando hasta que se presentaron Ron y Ginny. Ella habia crecido notablemente, pero seguia siendo mas bajita que Mione, y Ron estaba mas alto (siempre crecia en el verano) y tenia la cara mas pecosa que de costumbre.  
  
Ron la saludó con un beso en los lavios y ella le sonrió.  
  
A las 10:00 la profesora Large les comunicó a todos que irian a la isla por medio de la chimenea, situada a un lado del Caldero Chorreante. Todos asintieron.  
  
- Solo estará ella para vigilarnos en el viaje?- dijo Ron a Mel.  
  
- Si. Pero siempre nos deja solos, solo la vemos por la noche, porque vigila el pasillo en que estan nuestras habitaciones para que nadie salga de noche.  
  
- No si tienes una capa invisible.- dijo Harry muy bajito y sonriendo un poco.  
  
Mione se dio cuenta de que Ginny miraba a Harry constantemente, pero aun no le habia dicho nada. Y Harry no sonreia demasiado. Pensó que seria porque el año pasado habia matado a alguien expresamente.  
  
Mione apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico-que-vivió para reconfortarlo.  
  
- No te preocupes. No tenias mas remedio que hacerlo.- le dijo muy bajito.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
- Bien!- explicó la profesora, muy atosigada.- Ireis de uno en uno hacia allí. Yo no estaré todo el dia encima vuestro, así que ya hos las vereis. Cuando llegueis hos poneis en grupo y pedis en recepcion las habitaciones. Por ejemplo, si sois seis, pedis una habitacion de seis. Deacuerdo? Y nada de chicos y chicas en el mismo dormitorio!- muchos se disgustaron- Por separado! No quiero que pase...nada.  
  
Todo el colegio se puso en fila, cosa que hizo que ocuparan absolutamente todo el local, y Tom pareció molestarse, pues los clientes se iban molestos.  
  
Uno por uno, los alumnos fueron abanzando hasta la chimenea, cogian una pizca de polvos flu, y los arrojaban al fuego, siendo engullidos por las llamas esmeralda.  
  
Ellos se pusieron casi los ultimos.  
  
La primera en desaparecer fue Mel, seguida de Cath. Luego fueron Andi y Harry. Porfin le tocoó a Mione. Cogió los polvos y los echó al fuego.  
  
- La isla de Alberkie!  
  
Notó como daba vueltas. Pegó los brazos a su cuerpo, con miedo de darse contra algo. Cerró los ojos porque sentia marearse. Y de pronto, todo cesó.  
  
Abrió los ojos y se levantó, biendo un vestibulo grandioso, mas aun que el de Hogwarts. Era muy lujoso. Las paredes y el suelo eran de marmol blanco. Del techo colgaba una gran lampara de cristal. Detrás de Mione, habia unas puertas, que conducian a la piscina. Enfrente suyo, a 30 pasos, tenia el mostrador, muy largo y tambien blanco. Detrás del mostrador, habian brujos y brujas con tunicas doradas. Tambien habian armarios donde guardaban las llaves de las habitaciones.A la derecha tenia unas grandes escaleras tambien de marmol blanco, pero en medio tenian una alfombra azulada. A su izquierda, habia otra terraza, que salia a una especie de callecita donde habian montones de tiendas. El ambiente era muy jobial. Brujos de todas las edades pasaban de una banda a otra, algunos con tunicas, otros en bañador.  
  
Pronto llegaron Ginny, Josh y Ron y se dirigieron al mostrador.  
  
- Perdone.- dijo Ron timidamente.  
  
- Si? Que desea?- dijo elegantemente un brujo de cara infantil.  
  
- Dos habitaciones de 4, porfavor.  
  
- Son de camelot, verdad?  
  
- Si.- cointestó Mel.  
  
El encargado les sonrió y se giró hacia los armarios. Rebuscó un poco, hasta encontrar una libre en un pasillo concreto.  
  
Les entregó dos llavecitas, una cuadrada con hoyos dorados y otra completamente dorada.  
  
- Sexta planta, habitaciones 6 C y 7 C- dijo amablemente.  
  
Los ocho asintieron y subieron por las ecaleras.  
  
Llegaron a otro recibidor, esta vez mas alargado que ancho. Habia una alfombra en el suelo, algunos bancos, plantas, y muchas cabinas telefonicas.  
  
- En el mundo magico se usan telefonos?- dijo Mione desconcertada.  
  
- No, tonta.- respondió Cath.- es para llevarnos al piso que queremos.  
  
Entraron los ocho en una de las cabinas (un poco apretujados) y Mel cogió el telefono.  
  
- A la sexta planta.- le dijo al interfono.  
  
La cabina hizo un movimiento brusco y se pronto, las puertas se abrieron.  
  
- Vaya, que rapido es esto.- dijo Harry asombrado.  
  
Salieron de la cabina, dando paso a otro vestibulo, pero esta vez mas parecido a un pasillo. Del vestibulo salian diferentes pasillos, todos cubiertos por una alfombra azul. Al lado de los pasillos habian indicados las letras de las que constaban.  
  
- El primer pasillo es el nuestro.- dijo Josh, señalando un letrero que ponia "A,B,C,D,E y F"  
  
Anduvieron hasta encontrar las habitaciones.  
  
- Ey, quedamos para despues? Dentro de una hora en el vestibulo de abajo. Podemos ir a comer.  
  
Mione miró su reloj. Eran las 12:00  
  
- Está bien.- dijo Ginny.  
  
Cath introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Entraron dentro.  
  
Al entrar se encontraba un corto pasillo, donde a la derecha habia un baño. La puerta del baño parecia echa de cristal, sin embargo, cuando mirabas atraves de ella, no se podia ver el interior. Entró dentro del baño. Era muy bonito. Era bastante amplio y las paredes y el suelo estaban hechas con marmol verde. La pica tambien era así, excepto el grifo y donde caia el agua, que eran de cristal y cuando encendias el grifo, daba la impresión de que el agua iba a caer al suelo. La bañera era muy amplia y larga, de color blanco por dentro y verde por fuera.  
  
- Peinate chiquilla!- le gritó el espejo.  
  
Mione frunció el ceño y salió del cuarto. Vio como Cath abria la puerta y ponia en letrero de "No molestar"  
  
La habitacion era de parquet. Las 4 camas estaban una al lado de la otra, separadas por una mesita de noche constituida por 3 cajones cada una. En una esquina habia un escritorio de roble, y encima del escritorio una pequeña estanteria. Enfrente de una de las camas, con dos metros de separacion, habia un gran armario, distribuido en cuatro grandfes compartimientos.  
  
Frente a la puerta de entrada habia una terraza, la cual estaba abierta y entraba una brisa calida.  
  
Mione colocó la maleta encima de su cama y empezó a sacar cosas. Soltó a Feather para que volara un rato y se dispuso a ordenar las cosas, mientras tenia el presentimiento de que ese verano iba a ser el mejor.  
  
*******  
  
N/A: Que hos ha parecido? No me pegueis!  
  
Yo quiero ir a ese hotel!!! Ayyy... Bueno, R&R! 


	2. Fuga y ruptura

Hola!! Se que el otro capitulo fue un poco "de introduccion" pero aquí ya empieza a pasar una que otra cosilla. Bien, ahora los revews (Adri a ti no te contesto porque ya te contesté por e-mail):  
  
Lil Granger: Bueno, aquí ya tienes la continuacion. Me alegro de que te gustara la pelea. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejandome Revews!  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: Me alegro de que te guste este fic! Vaya deberia cambiarle el titulo si no parece divertido O.O Bueno espero que leas los capitulos que vaya poniendo. Por cierto, ya veras que pasará entre Ron y Hermione...  
  
Kamikaze: Si, intentaré no dejar mal el otro fic. Bueno, intentaré actualizar todo lo rapido que pueda, pero no prometo nada! Gracias por dejarme revew!  
  
Loony Moony: Me alegra saber que te gustara el otro. En este ya tengo ideas, espero que me salga bien.  
  
Bueno, aquí hos dejo con la historia.  
  
HERMIONE Y LA ISLA DE ALBERKIE  
  
CAPITULO 2: FUGA Y RUPTURA  
  
Despues de arreglar todo y ponerse ropa fresca, bajaron al vestibulo a la hora acordada. Los chicos ya estaban allí, impacientes.  
  
Se dirigieron a un restaurante y comieron en una terraza muy acogedora y calida. Al final se compraron un helado que fueron comiendo de camino al vestibulo...  
  
- Aaa!- gritó Mione, al chocar con alguien. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con alguien inesperado.- Que haces aquí?  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba parado delante de ella, con la cara llena de furia. Su camiseta de manga corta (para sorpresa de Mione, muggle) estaba llena de helado de fresa, el cual le habia caido a la chica.  
  
- Maldita Granger.- masculló.  
  
- Que haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar Ginny desafiante.  
  
- Vine de vacaciones con mi familia.-aclaró él.  
  
Los miró odiosamente y se marchó hacia las tiendas.  
  
- Maldito! Por una vez que podiamos estar juntos y sin él..!- se lamentó Ron.  
  
Subieron a las habitaciones a hacer la digestion para luego poder ir a la piscina.  
  
- Que es esto? - preguntó Mione una vez en la habitacion de las chicas, mirando un folleto.  
  
- Son los horarios de las fiestas y juegos que hacen en el hotel.- dijo Mel.  
  
Mel y Ginny se quedaron durmiendo mientras Cath escribia una carta y Mione leia el horario:  
  
Dia 15 a las 21:00 - Catillos de fuegos artificiales magicos.  
  
Dia 17 a las 22:00 - Concurso de kisswizard.  
  
Dia 20 a las 20:30 - Feria magica.  
  
La lista seguia con mas actividades, pero Mione se fijó en que habian dejado un periodico encima del escritorio. Lo cogió y leyó la portada. Era un articulo sobre Children's jail, la carcel para adolescentes.  
  
FUGA EN CHILDREN'S JAIL  
  
Sesi Golden, chico encarcelado en Children's Jail (prision para jovenes adolescentes que está situada entre las cuatro islas meridionales, Joile, Alberkie, Marmiun y Saropin) ha conseguido escapar de ella. Los guardianes (Los Grows, unos parientes lejanos de los dementores, pero que no roban la felicidad y tienen un poco mas cerebro) aseguran que el chico mató a su novia y que luego lloraba por ella. Tenia una obsesion con ella y parece haberse vuelto loco por encontrarla, desvariando y creiendo que sigue viva. Si lo ven, porfavor, manden una lechuza al Centers pliu, será de gran ayuda.  
  
Debajo, una fotografia de Sesi en blanco y negro.  
  
Hermione suspiró asustada, sin poder dar credito a lo que acababa de leer. Sesi se habia escapado?  
  
Pensó repentinamente en que la carcel estaba cerca. Y si...y si él hubiera venido nadando hasta la isla?  
  
Pero era absurdo. Debia estar muy lejos de allí. No se podia ir nadando todo el tiempo.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a escribier un carta a su madre y a su padre.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Vamos, Mione, mas rapido.- apresuró Mel, colocandose bien la toalla alrededor de su cintura y mirando la puerta ansisamente.  
  
- Si, si, ya va...-dijo ésta, colocando la carta en la pata de Feather. El tucan salió volando y se perdió en la distancia.  
  
Mione cogió un pareo azul y se lo ató a la cintura, escondiendo la parte de debajo de su bañador a rayas naranjas, rojas, azules y amarillas. Luego cigió la toalla y se la puso en el brazo.  
  
Bajaron las ecaleras hasta el vestibulo. Ron, Andi, Josh y Harry las esperaban pacientemente, mirando atentamente la piscina, deseosos.  
  
Salieron a la terraza que daba a la piscina. Era muy grande, compuesta de baldosas marrones. La piscina grande y onda estaba situada en medio y la pequeña a un lado, en forma de redonda y con una fuente de oro en el medio con la forma de un bebé cogiendo una varita de plastico. De la varita emanaba el chorro de agua. Mione se dio cuenta de que el agua de la piscina pequeña le llegaba por los tobillos.  
  
Mas allà habia una zona de hierva, donde dejaron estiradas las toalla. Detrás de la zona de hierba se podia ver un bar y una pista de baile, con mesas alrededor.  
  
Los chicos corrieron hacia el agua y se zambulleron enseguida (El suelo tenia un conjuro antiresbaladizo). Mel y Cath se sentaron en la orilla, demasiado frioleras como para meterse del todo.  
  
Mione se hacercó para imitarlas, pero Ginny la cogió del brazo.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo muy bajito.  
  
Hermione asintió y se fueron a un lugar apartado.  
  
- Voy a cortar con Harry.- dijo Ginny decidida.  
  
- Que?? Estas loca?? Te quiere mucho! Le dará un infarto!  
  
- Lo se...-Ginny hizo una mueca.- pero creo que lo nuestro no funciona...  
  
- No tendrá nada que ver por lo que hizo Harry el año pasado verdad?- preguntó Mione.- Me refiero a lo de matar a Zabini...no tenia otra eleccion.  
  
Ginny se quedó callada, pero al fin habló:  
  
- Simplemente creo que no le merezco.  
  
- O simplemente es porque no quieres a un asesino como novio.- murmuró Mione.- o claro, tu imagen es mas que eso...  
  
- Mione, no es eso...creo que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.  
  
Hermione hizo una mueca.  
  
- Como quieras.- dijo al fin.- pero le vas a hacer mucho daño...  
  
Ginny puso cara triste y las dos se dirigieron a la piscina.  
  
Hermione se metió poco a poco en el agua, mientras Ginny se tiró de golpe.  
  
- Hola. Si que has tardado.- dijo Ron acercandose.  
  
Llevaba un bañador por casi las rodillas y era negro, escepcion de los bordes de abajo, de los cuales emanaba un dibujo de fuego.  
  
- Estaba hablando con Ginny.-sonrió Mione.  
  
Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y la cogió por la cintura. Luego le dejó un dulce beso en los labios.  
  
A lo lejos, Mione vio a Ginny y a Harry hablando en un sitio apartado, los dos empapados. Harry no llevaba gafas y su rostro, totalmente mojado y con el pelo muy revuelto, le daba un aire de chico duro. Hermione los miró preocupada. Ginny hablaba nerviosa y Harry la miraba, su cara cada vez mostrando mas tristeza. Porfin, Ginny acabó y salió de la piscina, dejando a Harry solo.  
  
- Ron, porque no me vas a buscar un helado?- dijo Mione sin apartar la vista de Harry.- El dinero esta en mi cartera.  
  
Ron se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Como quieras.-dijo, y salió de la piscina.  
  
Hermione andó a duras penas hacia el ojiverde.  
  
Todos decian que Harry y Hermione parecian novios. Se lo habian dicho a ella un monton de veces, y la castaña siempre lo negaba. No era que Harry no fuera guapo, (porque, es su opinion, era atractivo) pero odiaba que tomaran su amistad por un ligue. Simplemente, Mione sabia como comprender a Harry, y lo ayudaba en lo que pudiese. Y esa no seria escepción.  
  
- Hola.- dijo flojo. Harry alzó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa apagada.  
  
- Ginny te lo dijo, verdad?- dijo tristemente.  
  
- Mmm...si...  
  
- Y te dijo las razones?- preguntó interesado.  
  
- Veras Harry, ella piensa que no funciona y que te mereces alguien mejor...no te preocupes, encontraras a alguien mas apropiado...  
  
- Pero Ginny es la persona que mas he querido en mi vida.  
  
- Lo se...-murmuró Hermione, y hizo una mueca.- Y Cho Chang?  
  
- Amor a primera vista...-dijo el chico.- solo porque era guapa...  
  
Los ojos desnudos de Harry se aguaron y Mione lo abrazó reconfortante.  
  
- Oye...hay mil chicas en este mundo...y una es la tuya.- le murmuró al oido.  
  
Harry asintió y Mione vió a Ron de reojo, que esperaba con el helado en un lado. Hermione se separó de él y se dirigió hacia su novio, dejando a Harry solo otra vez.  
  
- Que le pasa? - preguntó Ron entregandole el helado a Mione.  
  
- Ginny cortó con él.-dijo, chupando su helado.  
  
Ron hizo una mueca y se paso la mano por la nuca.  
  
- Talvez deveria hablar con él...  
  
- No te preocupes.- respondió Mione.- Ya he hablado yo con él. Quieres compartir el helado?- continuó sonriente.  
  
Ron asintió, aun mirando a Harry preocupado.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Por la noche bajaron y salieron del hotel para ir hacia la playa, la cual estaba un poco lejos. Caminaron poco a poco, cada uno a lo suyo, algunos acaramelados con sus parejas. Se sentaron en el borde de una pared de piedra, enfrente de la playa, donde tendrian lugar los fuegos artificiales.  
  
Despues de esperar un buen rato sentados, por fin los encargados mojaron las mechas de los coetes de Dr. Fublishter. Los coetes fueron hacia arriba y luego petaron haciendo una palmera, seguido de otros mas. Tambien habian algunos magos que alzaban sus varitas y hacian conjuros que formaban otros petardos, mas bonitos y elegantes. Ron apretó a su novio hacia él y le dio un calido beso en los lavios. Mione le sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia la playa. Otro coete explotó, iluminando la zona, permitiendo a Mione ver todo el terreno. Se fijó en una chica que andava por la orilla del mar. La observó atentamente y le pareció que era...  
  
Mione sacudió la cabeza. No podia ser. Maggie estaba muerta. Volvió a mirar a la chica, pero esta habia desaparecido. Decidió poner atencion en los bonitos fuegos artificiales, que sonaban cada vez mas fuerte.  
  
********  
  
N/A: Que hos ha parecido? Quien sera la misteriosa Maggie dos? Ha vuelto Maggie a la vida? No se sabe...bueno, solo read and revews. 


	3. El concurso kisswizard

Hola, ya estpy aquí. Se que me demoré bastante, pero esque no sabia muy bien como acabar este capitulo. Bueno, aquí hos contesto los revews.  
  
Kate: Primero, decirte que gracias por tu revew y me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. Sobre lo del baile, no creo que entendieras la escena; representa que Ron y Mione están en la sala comun y cuando se besan, aparecen toda la torre de Gryffindor porque el baile ha acabado. No van ahí por nada mas, simplemente que en cuanto Mione se fue, acabó el baile y fueron despidiendose y se fueron a la sala comun para encontrarselos a ellos. Bueno, espero que esto te cuadre mas (vamos, k lo entiendas mas)  
  
Lil Granger: Se que he tardado bastante, pero weno. En este cap se desvela el secreto de si Maggie está viva. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo.  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: Bueno, me alegro que te guste la historia, aunque no hayas entendido la contestacion :S Gracias por el comentario!  
  
Adri: No voy a decir nada de si te hacercas o no, porque representa que solo puede saber la historia la autora, sino no tiene gracis y no es justo que tu lo sepas y los demas no. Bueno, sobre el personaje que tu ya sabes, en este cap sale de refilon, pero en el siguiente saldrá ya del todo y conocerá a quien tu sabes. Bueno, sigue leyendo y dejandome revews!  
  
HERMIONE Y LA ISLA DE ALBERKIE  
  
CAPITULO 3: EL CONCURSO KISSWIZARD  
  
Amaneció con un brillante sol, así que se decidieron por pasar la mañana en la piscina. De buena mañana salieron a bañarse. Harry tenia ojeras y iba como desequilibrado.  
  
- Ha pasado una mala noche.- le susurró Josh a Mione al oido.- Se encerró en el baño y estuvo haciendo no-se-que.  
  
- Y yo que estaba preocupado porque Harry le hiciera daño a mi hermana.- dijo Ron enfadado.  
  
- Pero si ya no le quiere no tiene porque fingir.- defendió Josh.- eso doleria aun mas.  
  
Se metieron en el agua fresca y nadaron, chapotearon y las chicas observaron los cuerpos de los tios buenos ^^ (N/A: Se parecen a mi)  
  
- Vaya, vaya, quien tenemos aquí.- dijo una voz que arrastraba las silabas.  
  
Todos se giraron con ojos cansados.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente a ellos, en el bordillo de la piscina. Llevaba el pelo muy despeinado y mojado y algunas gotas resbalaban por su cara sonriente. Llevaba un bañador absolutamente negro, que contrastaba contra su palida piel. Las cuatro chicas se quedaron observando anonanadas sus perfectos musculos. Mione se dio cuenta de que Ginny habia abierto un poco la boca.  
  
- Largate Malfoy.- dijo Ron, haciendo un gesto molesto con la mano.  
  
- Vaya Weasley, ya me extrañaba que hubieras venido.- dijo Malfoy socarronamente.- tendrias que haber vendido tu casa.- Ron arrugó la nariz.- luego comprendí que era el viaje de la escuela esa tan horrorosa, incluso mas que Hogwarts. Camelot, se llamaba?  
  
Andi se volvió rojo de ira. Harry miraba distraidamente el agua.  
  
- Que pasa Potter, porfin te has dado cuenta de que eres un fracasado?- se mofó el rubio. Harry no le hizo caso y siguió mirando el agua. Ginny bajó un poco la cabeza.  
  
- Pirate Malfoy.- dijo Josh, mirando a Harry preocupado.  
  
- Hola profesor Moody!- saltó Mione.  
  
Malfoy recordó lo que habia pasado en 4º año y la miró furiosamente. Se giró con elegancia y salió hacia el hotel.  
  
Josh, Andi, Harry y Ron se alejaron un poco de las chicas.  
  
- A ese le hacia yo un favor...-murmuró Ginny sin apartar la vista de la puerta por donde habia salido Malfoy.  
  
- Ginny!- gritó Mione roja.- Es Malfoy!  
  
- No! De verdad? Creia que era un mono albino!(N/A: en omenaje a Copito de Nieve -_-) -dijo sarcasticamente la peliroja mirandola con grandes ojos.  
  
- Es verdad, es nuestro archienemigo.- dijo Mel. Mione la miró con gesto aprobatorio.- Pero eso no quita que esté como está...- Ginny sonrió complacida.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Picó dos veces a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. Abrió Andi.  
  
- Que pasa?  
  
- Vengo a ver a Harry.  
  
Andi hizo una mueca.  
  
- Está en el baño.  
  
Mione asintió y pasó a la habitación. Andi salió por la puerta dejandola sola dentro. Supuso que Josh y Ron estarian en la cafeteria.  
  
Oyó ruidos en el baño. Harry no se estaba duchando, pues no oia ruidos de agua. Cabia la posibilidad de que estuviera en el lavabo, pero si no abria no sabria que se traia el ojiverde entre manos. Cogió su varita. Supuso que les dejarian hacer magia, pues estaban con una profesora cerca.  
  
- Alohomora!-susurró.  
  
La puerta hizo "clac" y Mione empujó. La escena que vio acontinuacion le heló el corazon.  
  
Harry estaba inclinado en la taza del vater, con unas ojeras descomunales y una estupida sonrisa en la cara. Tenia un papelito cerca de la nariz.  
  
- Harry!- dijo Mione muy asustada.  
  
El ojiverde dio un bote de sorpresa y la miró. El papel se le calló y fue a parar al suelo, donde se abrió y de él salió un polvo blanco (N/A: Tampoco se muy bien como es porque yo no me drogo, pero bueno, imagenense)  
  
- Que haces aquí?!- dijo Harry furioso.  
  
- Estaba preocupada por ti! Pero Harry! Como has podido?  
  
- Oh, Mione, dejame en paz!- dijo Harry.- No eres mi madre.  
  
- Pero soy tu amiga! Y eso que haces no es bueno para ti!  
  
- No eres mi doctora tampoco.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.- y ni se te ocurra decirselo a nadie. Y ahora, dejame en paz.  
  
- Así no arreglaras nada con Ginny!  
  
- Y de otra manera tampoco.  
  
Seguidamente, el ojiverde salió del baño dando un portazo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El dia 17 a las ocho de la noche fueron hacia la piscina. Sin embargo, pasaron de lado, hacia un pequeño bosquecito que habia mas allá. En medio de un claro habia un gran escenario y muchas luces. Se acomodaron entre la gente.  
  
- Hola? Probando, Probando!- decia un señor calvo pero jovial, despues de hacerse un echizo resonet.- Bienvenidos al concurso Kisswizard. Y se preguntarán de que va todo esto.-dijo sonriendo. Mione se fijó que habia montones de gente.- bien, pues resulta que esto es un concurso y el ganador se llevará una escoba que salió el año pasado, la Saeta de Fuego 2005. Para el segundo finalista, tenemos un vale para venir el verano que biene, totalmente gratis! Y para el tercer ganador, tenemos un equipo completo de escobas, para limpiarla y cuidarla! Bien, el juego consiste en lo siguiente: Cada persona escrivirá su nombre en un papel y lo hechará en una de las bolsas -señaló un mago y una bruja, los cuales llevaban una bolsa cada uno en la mano.- dependiendo si es chico o chica. Luego los mezclaremos y cada uno cogerá un papelito de la bolsa contraria. La persona que tienen en el papelito será a la que tienen que besar. El primero en cumplir el reto será el ganador. Si hos toca una persona que no conoceis, no hos preocupeis. Cada persona llevará un papelito en el pecho con su nombre escrito.  
  
- Espero que no me toque besar a un viejo.- murmuró Mel haciendo una mueca.  
  
Escribieron sus nombres en los papeles y los hecharon en las bolsas. Una vez estuvo mezclado y cada uno llevaba un papel donde ponia en un color fosforito que brillaba en la oscuridad su nombre, cada uno cogió un papel. Mione decidió guardarselo para mirarlo luego. Ginny lo abrió y emitió un gemido desagradable.  
  
- Que pasa?- susurró Mione.  
  
- Me ha tocado Malfoy.- se lamentó la peliroja, pero con cierto deseo en la voz.  
  
El silbato pitó y Mione salió corriendo hacia el bosque, separandose de los demas. Su "Hermione Granger" brillaba en la intensa oscuridad, pero no se vei nada mas.  
  
- Lumos!  
  
La varita se encendió y Mione desdobló el papelito con manos temblorosas. Hacercó la varita al papel y lo leyó: Robert Gils.  
  
Mione arrugó la nariz. Y como sabia ella si Robert Gils no era un viejo de 40 años? Como lo encontraria? Solo tenia la esperanza de ir vagando y topar con él. Empezó a caminar con la varita haciadelante. Se chocó con un tal "Geremias Gilmore". Luego de andar un poco se chocó con una chica alta, de tez morena y ojos café. Su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza y alzaba su varita, tambien iluminada. Correspondia al nombre de "Adriana Verduga". La chica le sonrió a Mione y esta se lo devolvió. Seguidamente, Adriana siguió su camino. (N/A: Se que es tu nombre completo, pero luego ya lo acortaré)  
  
La castaña caminó hacia delante, con la varita en la mano, iluminando el camino. Oyó unos ruidos detrás suyo y se giró. Todo estaba oscura...todo excepto unas letras fosforitas que flotaban en la oscuridad, sin cuerpo. Mione se hacercó mas. Las letras brillaban tanto que no podia distinguir el nombre. Se hacercó aun mas y su varita iluminó el rostro de una chica. Pero no era una chica cualquiera; era la chica que habia visto en la playa, la que se parecia tanto a Maggie.  
  
Era igualita a ella, exceptuando que su cara era mas puntiaguda y que su pelo no era tan dorado, sino un poco opacado. Otra grab diferencia era que llevaba un vestido rojo, y no blanco.  
  
- Hola.- dijo la chica amistosamente.- Me buscabas? Dudo que en tu papel ponga mi nombre.  
  
Mione abrió la boca, aun totalmente sorprendida. Dirigió su mirada al nombre fosforito. Helena Taylor.  
  
- Perdon, esque te pareces mucho a...a una amiga que tenia...y te confundí.  
  
- En serio?- dijo, alzando las cejas.- Nunca he conocido a alguien parecido a mi. Me gustaria conocerla.  
  
- Murió el año pasado.- dijo Mione secamente.  
  
-Oh...- murmuró la muchacha ensombreciendo su rostro.- Lo siento...  
  
- No importa...A quien buscas?  
  
- A un tal Ronald Weasley. Lo conoces?  
  
Mione rió, un poco recelosa  
  
- Es mi novio.-dijo serenamente.  
  
- Oh...-dijo Helena sonrojandose.- tranquila...tampoco me importa mucho ganar...  
  
- No, da igual! Es solo un juego.  
  
- Y tu a quien tienes?- dijo Helena sonriente.  
  
- Robert Gils. Lo conoces?  
  
Helena se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Ni idea.-dijo al fin.  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que sigamos buscando.-dijo Mione.  
  
Helena asintió y desapareció en la oscuridad. Mione suspiró y se hechó a andar, absorta en sus pensamientos. Tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.  
  
- Mira por donde pisas Granger.- dijo una voz afectada detrás suyo. Mione lo miró con ojos asesinos. Malfoy sonrió desagradablemente.- Y ahora, si me permites o no, tengo que darte un beso si quiero ganar.  
  
Mione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por los lavios de Malfoy presionando los suyos. Malfoy hizo un pequeño movimiento con la boca y introdujo la lengua en la boca de Mione, la cual dio un bote de sorpresa. Mione reaccionó y empujó a Malfoy furiosamente.  
  
- Ey, solo tenias que besarme, no tirarte encima mio!- dijo Mione horrorizada.  
  
Malfoy se encogió de hombros, lamiendose los lavios. Se giró y se fue.  
  
Mione siguió andando, ya muy cansada y deseosa de que el juego acabara. Vió un nombre flotando en la oscuridad. Forzó los ojos y distinguió el apellido "Gils". Se hacercó un poco mas y una chica morena apareció en su campo de vision. Se llamaba Lorena Gils.  
  
- Oye...-interrumpió Mione.- Conoces a Robert Gils?  
  
La chica asintió.  
  
- Es mi hermano, Se ha quedado ahí sentado porque dice que está cansado.- hizo un gesto hacia atrás.  
  
Mione le agradeció y caminó hacia los arboles. Porfin vio muy cerca del suelo, el nombre del chico. Se hacercó y lo iluminó con la varita. Era un chico de unos 17 años de edad. Tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y tenia un pañuelo azul en la cabeza. Llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes, y los bordes, al igual que el numero 59 que habia en el centro de la camiseta, eran amarillo oscuro. Tenia unos pantalones grises muy anchos.  
  
- Robert?  
  
El chico se giró hacia ella y la miró de arriba abajo. Mione se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.  
  
- Bienes a besarme?- dijo perezosamente, levantandose.  
  
- Mmmm...si...  
  
Mione se hacercó un poco y lo tomó por la nuca. El chico se agachó un poco y sus lavios rozaron, justo cuando unos fuegos artificiales se veian en el cielo oscuro, indiicando que el juego habia terminado. Mione se separó de él rapidamente, le dijo "Adios" y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el escenario. Cuando llegó todos la estaban esperando.  
  
- Dios, que bien besa Malfoy.-dijo Ginny mordiendose el lavio inferior.  
  
Mione hizo rodar los ojos.  
  
Los ganadores fueron "Charles y Hannah" (la de Hogwarts), "Lorelai y Luck" y "Geramias y Lorena" (hermana de Robert).  
  
En cuanto llegaron al hotel, Mione se deshizo en la cama y les contó a las demas sobre Helena. Todas la miraron preocupadas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Al dia siguiente estuvieron un rato en la piscina. Mione tuvo la mala suerte de darse en la cabeza con el bordillo.  
  
- Estoy bien.- les dijo a los demas mientras un hilo de sangre se escurria por su frente.- solo es un rasguño. Mejor iré a curarmelo.  
  
Salió de la piscina, cruzó el hotel y llegó a su habitacion. Se puso un poco de agua y sacó el botiquin. Alguien pico a la puerta y ella abrió. Era Andi.  
  
- Venia a ver como estas.- dijo, mirando su frente.  
  
- No es nada.- insistió Mione.  
  
Andi cogió un trozo de algodón y le puso agua oxigenada. Luego frotó el chichon de Mione (N/A: sin haberlo planeado me ha salido un pareado)  
  
- Me gustas Mione.- dijo Andi acaloradamente. Mione lo miró sin comprender.  
  
- Pero...a ti te gustaba...Mel...  
  
- Pensaba que si. Pero ya ves, no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.  
  
- Pero yo quiero mucho a Ro...  
  
no habia podido acabar la frase. Andi habia unido sus lavios fuertemente.  
  
- Hermione, que tal est...?  
  
Ron abrió mucho los ojos y Mione le dio un empujon a Andi, el cual trastabilló.  
  
- Ron! No es lo que piensas!  
  
- Oh, no claro! Le estabas haciendo el boca a boca! O quizas es que tienes efectos secundarios del juego de ayer?  
  
- Ron no...!  
  
Pero era muy tarde. Ron habia salido por la puerta.  
  
****  
  
N/A: Espero que hos haya gustado! Dejad revews, porfavor!!!!!! 


	4. Consecuencias

Hello!! Se que tardé bastante, pero bueno! Aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo! No contesto revews porque tengo un poco de prisa! R&R plis! Por cierto, aviso de que en este capitulo hay una escena narrada desde el punto de vista de Ginny.  
  
HERMIONE Y LA ISLA DE ALBERKIE  
  
CAPITULO 4: CONSECUENCIAS  
  
Parecia que ese dia el cielo se mostraba igual que la personalidad de Mione. Era lluvioso, por lo que no fueron a la piscina a causa de que hacia frio. Decidieron ir a ver tiendas todo el dia y tomar algo después. Mione estaba desesperada. Habia probado de hablar con Ron, pero este no daba su brazo a torcer. Caminaron hablando, exceptuando a Mione, Harry y Ron, que iban en silencio. Mione se dio cuenta de que Ron no la habia mirado en todo el trayecto. A las 11 se sentaron a tomar algo. El sol habia salido un poco ya y hablaban animadamente.  
  
- Ey, visteis ayer la telenovela magica?- dijo Ginny para romper el hielo.  
  
- Oh, si! Esa de "LA bruja fea"! Me encanta!-dijo Mel radiante.  
  
- A mi me guts mas esa que va de una bruja que está saliendo con un chico muggle y luego lo engaña con otro mago.-dijo Ron significativamente.  
  
Todos permanecieron en un silencio incomodo. Mione miró a su baso.  
  
- Talvez -dijo la castaña sin dejar de mirar su baso.- el chico muggle interpreta mal a la bruja.  
  
- Talvez. Pero se veia bastante claro cuando los pilló.  
  
- Alomejor es que el muggle no quiere escuchar a la bruja porque es idiota.  
  
- Vale, vale, ya basta!-dijo Andi.  
  
- Tu callate, gilipollas! - dijo Ron furiosamente. Acto seguido se abalanzó encima de Andi.  
  
- Ron, no!- gritó Mione mientras los demas intentaban separarlos.  
  
Ron se apartó y se volvió a sentar, con un hematoma en el ojo. Andi lo miró furioso, con el lavio lleno de sangre.  
  
- Eh, eh, nos vamos y ya pasa lo interesante?-dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.  
  
Se trataba de Fred y George, que observaban la escena divertidos.  
  
- Vaya, hermanito, que genio!-dijo George burlonamente.  
  
Ron los miró furioso.  
  
Decidieron ir al hotel a que se curaran y luego volver a salir por ahí.  
  
- Vaya, dos chicos peleandose por Hermione...- dijo Fred.  
  
- Eh, que pasa? Que quieres decir esa expresion?  
  
- No, no, nada...  
  
Minutos despues salieron a mirar tiendas. Mione se preguntó si no se pegarian cuando estuviesen durmiendo.  
  
Pasaron por muchas tiendas; quidditch, ropa, articulos magicos... Se quedaron en una tienda de articulos de broma. Fred y George se quedaron flipando y quisieron quedarse allí un buen rato. Eran bromas tanto magicas como muggles. Caminaron por una seccion de bromas magicas. De pronto, George chocó con alguien.  
  
- Lo siento!- dijo una voz de chica.  
  
George se levantó y tambien pidió perdon. Luego abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a la chica que tenia delante.  
  
Era Adriana, la chica que Mione habia encontrado en el bosque la noche del concurso kisswizard. Les sonrió calidamente. Iba con una trenza, como aquella vez en el bosque.  
  
- H-hola.- dijo George.  
  
- Encantada.- Ella estiró la mano y apretó la del gemelo.- Me llamo Adriana, pero podeis llamarme Adri.- luego les dio la mano a todos y Fred se la tomó receloso.- Bueno, debo irme. Ya nos veremos.  
  
Y salió de la tiebda.  
  
George quedó ausente todo el trayecto hacia el hotel.  
  
- Esta noche podriamos ir de fiesta.- sugirió Ginny mirandose al espejo de la habitacion femenina.  
  
- Si, bueno.- Mel miró a Gin.  
  
- Se lo decimos a los chicos?  
  
- Ya voy yo.- sugirió Mione.  
  
Se dirigió a la habitacion de enfrente y picó un par de veces. Harry abrió la puerta.  
  
- Bienes a espiarme otra vez?- dijo desagradablemente.  
  
- No, vengo a hablar con alguien que me escuche.  
  
Harry se fue hacia el baño. Mione pasó adelante. Al verla, Ron se marchó por la puerta y Andi entró tambien al baño.  
  
- Creo que ahora ya no tienes tantos amigos.- suspiró Josh, el unico que estaba en la habitacion.- En seri, ¿por qué besaste a Andi?  
  
-No le besé! El me besó!  
  
Josh asintió.  
  
- Bueno, ¿y que querias?  
  
- Venia a decirte que las chicas hemos pensado ir esta noche al bar de al lado de la piscina, de fiesta. Quereis venir?  
  
- Claro. Ya lo comentaré.  
  
- Está bien.- concluyó Mione.- me voy. Hasta esta noche.  
  
Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de las chicas, dispuesta a arreglarse para pasarlo bien.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Se chafó un poco el pelo, pero este volvió a salir a flote. Decidió darse por vencida y salió de la habitacion, junto a Ginny, Mel y Cath. En el recibidor se encontraron a los chicos y caminaron en silenció hacia el area donde estaba la discoteca.  
  
Era un lugar marchoso. Fuera habia unas cuantas mesas tranquilas, pero dentro del local todo era un caos. Una musica retumbaba por la sala. Los magos bailaban sin parar bruscamente y parecian no saber ni que hacian. En la barra habia unos cuantos clientes, pero la gran mayoria estaban en la pista, moviendo sus cuerpos contra otra persona que seguramente ni conocian. Olia mucho a alchol. Se sentaron en la barra. Enseguida Harry pidió un vozka con lima. La chica se lo trajo y Harry se lo bebió de un trago, para luego irse directamente al baño, con su mano tocando algo dentro de su bolsillo. Mione lo miró preocupada.  
  
Pero que demonios. Era su noche! Beberia, conoceria chicos maravillosos y bailaria sin parar esa musica que le retumbaba en el cerebro. Ginny pidió un baso de vino tras otro y, cuando estaba ya mareada y miraba desenfocada la pista, dijo que iba al baño. Mel y Cath se fueron directas a la pista de baile; Mel se hacercó a un grupo de chicos atractivos y Cath llevó a Josh a bailar. Andi, que no parecia querer quedarse con Mione y Ron a solas, se fue con otro grupo de chicas. Ron se levantó y se alejó un par de asientos de Mione.  
  
La chica pidió un vino de fuego (bebida maga) y se lo bebió de golpe, con ira. Vio como una chica se hacercaba a Ron y se ponia a hablar con él, el cual bebia tambien rapidamente una cerveza con alchol.  
  
Mione pedió otro vino y lo bebió otra vez de golpe. De pronto, George y Adri aparecieron detrás suyo.  
  
- Ey.- saludó el gemelo.- Hemos venido a bailar! Vaya Mione, no sabia esta feceta de ti! Mione la alcholica.  
  
Hermione lo fusiló con la mirada y George se llevó sonriente a Adri hacia la pista de baile.  
  
Mione bebió otro vino y pareció encontrarse en un paraiso. No sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciebdo, pero sonreia sin poder evitarlo.  
  
- Bailas?- dijo un chico al que Mione no conocia de nada.  
  
- Claro.-dijo sin pensar.  
  
Salieron a la pista de baile y Mione se dejó llevar por la musica.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estaba muy mareada y se sentia como en un paraiso. Parecia ver elefantes rosas por todos sitios. Oía ecos distantes. Caminó tocando la pared cuidadosamente. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Estaba triste y nisiquiera sabia porque.  
  
De repente, una mano la cogió por la muñeca y la tiró hacia si fuertemente. Era un chico, pero Ginny no sabia bien bien quien era. El chico la llevó a una aula vacia y allí la besó. Entrelazaron apasionadamente sus lenguas. Ginny se preguntó quien seria ese tipo. Pero le daba igual. Se dejaria llevar. Estaba demasiado necesitada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Tienes novio?  
  
Mione abrió la boca para contestar, pero se quedó pensativa. Tenia novio? Bueno, en realidad Ron y ella no habian dicho nada de cortar. Solo se habian tomado un respiro. Pero seguian juntos. Aunque enfadados...  
  
- Si.- dijo Mione al fin tranquilamente mientras no paraba de moverse entre la gente.  
  
El chico ignoró la respuesta y se hacercó a Mione, posando una mano en su culo. Ella se sobresaltó y se apartó levemente.  
  
- Fue sin querer.- se excusó el muchacho.  
  
- Ya. Me voy.  
  
Y se marchó sin esperar respuesta alguna.  
  
Caminó despacio por la pista, chocando con la gente. Tenia los ojos medio cerrados y apenas era consciente de lo que hacia. Un gran nudo estaba en su garganta y tenia unas terribles ganas de llorar. Llorar por todo.  
  
Vio en un rincon a George y Adri muy "entretenidos" explorando la boca del otro.  
  
Se dirigió a la barra.  
  
"Mione, has bebido mucho" le dijo una voz dentro suyo.  
  
Nisiquiera sabia quien la habia sacado a bailar. Solo sabia que bailaba muy bien. Y tambien se aprobechaba muy bien! Le habia tocado el culo "sin querer"!  
  
Las lagrimas se hicieron ya imposibles de resistir. Empezó a sollozar debilmente, como un perrito desolado.  
  
Vio a Ron en la barra, tambien ebrio, pero no tanto como para no saber ni lo que hacia. Miraba a todos sitios, aburrido, mirando de vez en cuando su copa.  
  
Y tuvo un impulso. Mione caminó hacia él, se fundió en el pecho del chico en un abrazo y lloró desconsoladamente sin importarle lo que pensara su amado.  
  
*******  
  
N/A: Bueno, espero que hos haya gustado. Ha sido bastante corto. Sorry! 


	5. La feria magica

N/A: Bien, he tardado lo mio, pero al fin está aquí. Me ha costado muchisimo este cap, pero creo que me ha quedado bastante bien. Aquí lo teneis. Y gracias por dejar revews!  
  
HERMIONE Y LA ISLA DE ALBERKIE  
  
CAPITULO 5: LA FERIA MAGICA  
  
Abrió los ojos y por un momento pensó que todo se habia arreglado. Que entre ella y Ron seguia todo igual. Pero recordó que no era así.  
  
La noche anterior, Ron se habia tomado la molestia de acompañarla a la habitacion y de que ella llorara en su pecho, desahogandose. Luego la habia acomodado en la cama y se habia esperado a que ella se tranquilizara. Y, cuando estaba a punto de salir, Mione le habia preguntado si todo volveria a ser como antes.  
  
- Estas ebria.- habia respuesto él.  
  
- Dime si o no, pofavor.  
  
- Mione, me engañaste. Ahora te he acompañado porque estas borracha, pero solo por eso.  
  
Quizas debia enborracharse cada noche para que Ron la acompañara. Lo deseaba tanto a su lado...  
  
Se levantó despacio, con una gran resaca. Mel y Cath dormian aun, con caras de desagrado. Ginny no estaba en la cama. Decidió bajar y tomar una manzanilla.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Se despertó poco a poco, sin saber bien donde estaba. Todo estaba muy oscuo. Notó que su ropa estaba mal colocada y no debia tener muy buena pinta. Alguien a su lado se movió.  
  
Recordó al fin que habia tenido un "rollo" con alguien, nisiquiera sabia con quien. Maldijo.  
  
- Estas despierto?  
  
- Mhmph......  
  
- Eres Harry?  
  
- Mmnphno...  
  
- Andi?  
  
- Mmmno....  
  
- Josh?  
  
- No...  
  
- Quien eres?  
  
- Tu peor pesadilla.  
  
- No bromees...Lumos!  
  
La varita de Ginny se encendió y la hacercó al rostro del joven. La tenue luz que emanaba de ella dejó ver un cabello platinado, unos ojos frios y un torax diez (iba sin camiseta). Ahogó un grito.  
  
- Valla! Tenias razon...-dijo Ginny alzandose escandalizada.  
  
- No decias lo mismo ayer.- dijo Malfoy buscando su camiseta a tientas.  
  
- Nisiquiera sabia que eras tu.  
  
- Si, bueno, pero ya has comprobado que soy bueno en esto...  
  
- Si, claro...ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie lo que ha pasado...  
  
- Creeme, yo tampoco quiero que se sepa...  
  
- Bien, me voy.- dijo la peliroja aplanandose el pelo.  
  
- Weasley...  
  
- Que?  
  
Ginny se giró. Malfoy enseñaba sonriente un sujetador azul. Ginny se lo arrebató, roja.  
  
- Eh! Como hiciste eso? Nisiquiera me quité la camiseta!  
  
- Soy un profesional, Weasley.  
  
Ginny hizo una mueca y salió del cuarto, escondiendo la prenda comprometedora.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Hola...-dijo vagamente Cath, sentandose a su lado.  
  
- Hola...como lo pasaste ayer?  
  
-Bien.- contestó.- Josh y yo estuvimos bailando toda la noche. Y tu?  
  
- Me eché a llorar encima de Ron.  
  
- En serio? Oh, donde estaria? Que escena tan buena...  
  
- Muy graciosa, pero eso no me ayuda.- dijo Mione pasandose una mano por el pelo.  
  
- Ya veras como todo va a salir bien...- dijo Cath, dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda.- creo que bebí demasiado...  
  
- Yo tambien.- dijo una voz joavial detrás suyo.  
  
Se giraron, viendo a Fred detrás suyo.  
  
- Hola...-Mione lo miró triste.- Como fue ayer?  
  
- Excelente!  
  
- Eh? Pensaba que estabas cabreado porque George habia encontrado una novia.  
  
- Si, estaba.-dijo Fred sonriendo.- Pero ayer encontré una persona.  
  
- Una persona?  
  
- Una persona chica.- aclaró.-y Vaya chica...  
  
- Vamos, que hos enrollasteis.  
  
- Eh, tambien hablamos...un poco...Es amiga de Adri.  
  
- Oh, genial, ya nos la presentaras.  
  
- Claro! Bueno, me voy a desayunar.  
  
Y se fue hacia una esquina.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Hay una feria esta noche.- anunció Mel.- Que bien! Podriamos ir, no?  
  
- Si...Que te pasa Ginny? Estas ausente.- dijo Cath.  
  
- Eh? Nada, nada...  
  
- Mione, ves a avisarles de que esta tarde vamos a la feria.  
  
- Diselo tu. Creo que la ultima vez no fue muy bien.  
  
Mel asintió y salió de la habitacion.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estaban ya todas arregladas. Mione se miraba nerviosamente las manos y Ginny estaba ausente. Salieron de la habitacion y se encontraron con los chicos, los cuales no parecian muy contentos de ir. Harry tenia unas ojeras que casi le llegaban a las mejillas.  
  
Bajaron a recepcion y se dirigieron silenciosos hacia la calle donde se hacia la feria. Todo era escandalo ahí. Los niños corrian de lado a lado con ojos grandes, observando los cacharros magicos.  
  
Caminaron un rato, observando todos los extraños cacharros que habia allí. Cath y Josh decidieron subirse en una atracción hecha para parejas. Hermione los envidió. Subieron en mas atracciones extrañas; cosas voladoras y cacharros como el dragon kan, solo que volaban de verdad y te daba un paseo.  
  
Llegaron a una calle repleta de gente. Mel consultó un pamfleto que habia cogido a la entrada, donde estaban todas las atracciones.  
  
- No me extraña que haya tanta gente aquí.- dijo guardando el papel.- es donde está el tunel del terror.  
  
- Genial! Entremos!- dijo Josh mirando la entrada deseoso.  
  
- Mirad quien hay aquí.-dijo una voz socarrona. Malfoy.  
  
- Vete a paseo, nadie te quiere aquí.- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- No estes tan convencido.- soltó muy bajito el rubio, mirando a Ginny.  
  
La chica se hundió en esos ojos grisaceos, pero, haciendo un esfuerzo de voluntad, retiró la mirada.  
  
Malfoy siguió su camino sin decir nada mas.  
  
Estuvieron 15 minutos haciendo cola. Entraban en grupos de 7 y, cuando ya estaba por llegarles el turno, el mago que dejaba pasar a las personas, empujó a Harry hacia delante y cerró la puertecilla. Harry los miró y les gritó:  
  
- Nos vemos a la salida!  
  
Los demas asintieron y Harry se giró, corriendo con su grupo.  
  
Cuando entraron en la casita, todo estaba osuro. Harry intentó ver mas allá de la oscuridad, pero no vio nada. Abanzó detrás de la fila. Todos iban temerosos, mirando de lado a lado. Algunas caras se reflejaban en las paredes. La chica que Harry tenia delante se estremecia notablemente. Harry, por no querer adelantar, se quedó muy atrás de la cola ya que la chica se paraba a cada minuto. Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró. Un grito se oyó en la oscuridad. Harry abrió los ojos apurado. Vio como la chica gritaba frente a un mago decapitado. El muchacho cogió a la chica por los hombros y la hizo voltear. Tenia cara de asustada.  
  
- Tranquila.- le dijo el ojiverde.- es de mentira.  
  
Era una chica atractiva. Tenia el cabello largo, cayendo en bucles dorados hasta su cintura. Sus ojos eran de un verde bosque y su tez era blanca, aunque sus mejillas estaban teñidas ligeramente de rosa. Era menuda, pero Harry supo que tenia 14 o 15 años.  
  
Ella asintió vigorosamente y miró hacia delante.  
  
- Lo siento, he hecho que perdamos el grupo.- su voz era fina.  
  
Harry hizo un gesto con la mano.  
  
- No importa. Me llamo Harry.  
  
- Lo se.- dijo la chica, posando sus bonitos ojos en la frente de Harry por un instante.- Yo me llamo Elizabeth. Puedes llamarme Eli.  
  
- Mejor sigamos.  
  
Ella sonrió y los dos juntos siguieron adelante.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Porfin el mago les dejó entrar. Pasaron adelante y entraron a la casucha. Mione miró hacia los lados. Todo era negro. Oía una respiracion a su lado, pero desconocia de quien se trataba.  
  
Caminaron uno detrás de otro. Ginny y Cath, las cuales iban detrás suyo, la abanzaron aterrorizadas. Mione se sintió descubierta por las espalda. Miró hacia atrás con miedo, con tal mala suerte de que tropezó. Trastavilló y se agarró a la camiseta de al de adelante. La persona cayó al suelo y Mione encima suyo. Oyó un gemido de dolor. Conocia esa voz. Y sus lavios estaban tan cerca... Decidió no estropear mas la situación y se levantó rapidamente.  
  
- Lo siento Ron.- dijo con su voz temblandole.- Me caí.  
  
- No importa.- pronunció el pelirojo y siguió adelante.  
  
Los ojos de Mione empezaron a aguarse. Ver como él se alejaba era como ver que lo habia perdido.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Porfin salieron de la casa. Elizabeth habia estado agarrada a su brazo practicamente todo el viaje.  
  
- Siento que hayas tenido que cargar conmigo.- dijo Eli sacando la lengua avergonzada.- soy muy miedica.  
  
- No ha sido nada.- dijo Harry.  
  
- Yo vivo cerca de la playa, casi al lado del hotel.  
  
- En serio? Pues ya nos veremos algun dia.  
  
- Claro.- Eli sonrió.- Nos vemos...y gracias.  
  
Se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla. Harry sintió que podia hacer huevos fritos en su cara.  
  
- Adios!  
  
La chica movió la mano y se alejó. Harry vio como en ese momento sus amigos salian de la casa.  
  
- Te has sentido solo o te lo has pasado bien?- dijo Cath mirandole.  
  
- Lo he pasado de miedo.- dijo Harry, sin apartar la vista de la pequeña silueta de Elizabeth.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Hermione?  
  
La chica levantó los ojos del libro. Estaba sola en la habitacion.  
  
- Hola Harry. Que quieres?  
  
El ojiverde pasó temeroso hasta dentro y cerró la puerta.  
  
- Queria pedirte un favor.  
  
- De que se trata?- dijo ella cerrando el libro.  
  
Harry sacó un paquete de su bolsillo. Era transparente y dentro contenia un polvo blanco.  
  
- Quiero que te deshagas de ella. Porfavor, hazlo por mi. No creo ser capaz de hacerlo yo.  
  
Mione sonrió ampliamente.  
  
- Claro! Me alegro de que hayas sentado cabeza. Y...a que se debe?  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
- Talvez te lo cuente algun dia...me he dado cuenta de que es una tonteria y que así no conseguiré nada. La vida sigue, y hay mas chicas aparte de Ginny.  
  
- Así se habla.  
  
Mione abanzó unos pasos y cogió el paquete que Harry tenia entre las manos.  
  
- Siento haberte hablado así.- dijo el ojiverde.- se que solo te preocupabas por mi. Te lo agradezco.  
  
Harry abrazó a Mione. Se separaron y el chico abanzó hacia la puerta.  
  
- Harry.- él se giró.- donde la conseguiste?  
  
- Cuando ibamos por la calle la compré, mientras mirabais tiendas. Habia un pequeño local lleno de musica y entré. Habia un camello ahí.  
  
- Oh...vale.  
  
Harry le sonrió y salió por la puerta.  
  
Mione miró el paquete que tenia en las manos. Y si...? Por un poco no pasaria nada...  
  
Sacudió la cabeza. A Harry no le habia sentado bien y así no se resolverian sus problemas. Se escondió el paquete en el bolsillo y bajó para buscar algun sitio donde tirarlo sin ser sospechosa. Decidió ir al bar donde la habia conseguido. Allí nadie sospecharia, seguro que muchos la tomaban.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Weasley.  
  
Ginny no se molestó en levantar la cabeza. Estaba en la playa, sola, desierta, desahogandose con la vida, y tenia que venir él. Precisamente él. Ella deseaba que él le dijera que la queria, que la amaba, que no queria separarse de ella. Y queria decirle a él que si habia significado algo lo de la otra noche, que habia estado pensando y soñando con él. Pero las palabras no salian.  
  
- Queria dejarte claro que no significó nada para mi lo de la otra noche. Simplemente una diversión. No eres nada para mi.  
  
Ginny lloró silenciosamente. El rubio se retiró friamente.  
  
- Te quiero...- susurró la peliroja. Pero él no la oyó. El aire se llevó sus palabras como quien se lleva la libertad. 


	6. Reconciliacion

Hola! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. He tardado muy poco con este cap, eh? No hos podeis quejar! Lo acabé en solo un dia. Contestaria revews, pero...esque...mmm...se me han hinchado los dedos y...y... ¬¬U...vale, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de contestar, lo siento, pero en el proximo capitulo prometo contestar. De todas formas, gracias por los revews, hos adoro!  
  
HERMIONE Y LA ISLA DE ALBERKIE  
  
CAPITULO 6: RECONCILIACION  
  
Hermione se levantó poco a poco, como una zombi. Miró el reloj. Las 5:30 de la madrugada. Iba a estirarse otra vez, cuando oyó unos sollozos. Se levantó asustada. Cath y Mel dormian placidamente. Ginny no. Estaba estirada mirando al armario, dandole la espalda a todas, con el rostro empañado en lagrimas amargas. Mione caminó hacia ella.  
  
- Ginny? Estas bien?  
  
Ella no contestó. Solo mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Hermione se agachó frente a ella.  
  
- Quieres contarmelo?  
  
- Te enfadarias.-dijo Ginny temblorosa.  
  
- Claro que no! A no ser que sean drogas...ya tengo suficiente sobre ese tema.- Ginny negó con la cabeza.- Bien, entonces puedes decirmelo.  
  
- Aquí no...  
  
Mione cogió a Ginny de la muñeca y la llevó al baño. Cerró la puerta. Ginny se sentó en el retrete y Mione en el suelo frente a ella.  
  
- Verás...la noche de la fiesta en que todos nos emborrachamos...  
  
- Si, la recuerdo-Mione hizo una mueca.  
  
- Pues...me enrollé con Malfoy.  
  
Hubo un silencio incomodo.  
  
- Que?!- dijo Mione con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
  
- Sabia que te enfadarias.  
  
Ginny hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero Mione la sentó otra vez.  
  
- No, no, solo me ha sorprendido. Continua.  
  
- Es obvio que para él fue solouna diversion...pero a mi me gusta. No se porque me he enamorado de él. He estado pensando mucho, y no puedo olvidarle.  
  
- Talvez para él haya sido algo mas tambien.  
  
- Ayer me lo dejó claro.  
  
- Ya sabes como es Malfoy.- dijo Hermione.- Él no muestra sus sentimientos ni aunque le paguen.  
  
- Si, bueno, talvez. Pero me gusta mucho, Mione. No puedo olvidarlo.  
  
- Lo mejor que podrias hacer es hablar con él y decirle lo que sientes. Si siente lo mismo, bandera blanca.  
  
- Y si no?- dijo Ginny extremeciendose.  
  
- Y si no, que se vaya al carajo. Tu eres mucho mejor que él.  
  
- Haré el ridiculo.  
  
- Ginny-dijo Mione cogiendola de las manos.- en asuntos de amor, me temo que el ridiculo es esencial.-Ginny sonrió y abrazó a su amiga, como diciendo "Gracias". -Ahora lavate la cara y vuelve a la cama.  
  
Ginny asintió. Hermione salió de la habitacion y se tumbo en la cama. Cayó rendida enseguida.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mione maldijo los primeros rayos de sol.  
  
- Venga, despierta dormilona!- gritó Mel.  
  
Y tambien maldijo a su amiga.  
  
Se levantó poco a poco, pesadamente. Se vistió con cualquier cosa (como solia hacer cuando tenia sueño) y salieron todas a ver a los chicos. Josh les abrió la puerta y les dejó pasar. Ron estaba hechado encima de la cara, boca arriba, mirando el infinito. Andi estaba en una esquina, sentado en una silla, sin hacer nada. Harry caminaba por la habitacion, como pensando en algo. Movia sus manos nerviosamente.  
  
- Donde podemos ir hoy?-dijo Josh.  
  
- Podriamos ir a la playa.-comentó Harry.  
  
- A la playa? Ya tenemos piscina.  
  
- Pero no es lo mismo. Vayamos a la playa.-dijo el ojiverde.  
  
- Porque tanto interes en ir a la playa?- dijo Mione.  
  
- Por nada. Porque tengo ganas.  
  
- Bien, pues vayamos a la playa.-dijo Ginny.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Porque estas tan nervioso?- preguntó Mione a Harry muy bajito. Iban los ultimos, los demas abanzaban deseosos de llegar a la playa.  
  
- Tengo mono...ya sabes..no te quedará un poquito?  
  
- Ni hablar! Ademas, lo tiré todo en el local en que lo compraste.  
  
Harry se retorció las manos, aun mas nervioso.  
  
- Necesito un poco.  
  
- Harry...  
  
- Solo un poco.  
  
- Harry no! Esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que creia.  
  
- Dimelo a mi!- dijo el ojiverde moviendo mas sus manos.  
  
Pronto llegaron a la playa. Habia poca gente, pese a que hacia calor. Todos decidieron quedarse en la toalla, escepto Harry y Hermione, que se metieron en el agua.  
  
- Y a que se debe tanto interes en venir a la playa?  
  
- Por nada en especial.  
  
- Talvez por el mismo motivo de porque dejaste lo de...-dijo Mione mirandolo acusadoramente.  
  
- No se porque te iba mal en adivinación.  
  
- No es eso, esque he leido tu diario.  
  
- Mione! Eso no se hace...! espera...yo no tengo diario!  
  
- Lo se. Era broma ^^  
  
- ¬¬...  
  
- Harry!  
  
Los dos se giraron. Harry sonrió. Mione vio como una chica de 14 años venia hacia ellos, luchando contra el agua. Tenia el pelo rubio y sus ojos eran verdes.  
  
- Hola Elizabeth! Que casualidad!  
  
- Si! No sabia que te veria aquí.- dijo la muchacha, una vez hubo llegado.  
  
- Esta es mi amiga Hermione.- dijo Harry, resaltando la palabra "amiga". - Hermione, esta es Elizabeth. Nos conocimos en el tunel del terror.  
  
- Que lugar tan...romantico.- dijo Mione estrechandole la mano a la chica.  
  
- No te vengues conmigo, no fui yo quien te puso la zancadilla para que cayeras encima de Ron.  
  
- Ron es tu novio?- preguntó la rubia.  
  
- Mas o menos.- dijo Mione entristecida.- Estamos peleados.  
  
Harry notó la tristeza en la voz de su amiga y decidió cambiar de tema.  
  
- Vives por aquí?  
  
- Si.-dijo la rubia.- en esa casa de ahí.  
  
Señaló una casa blanca cerca de la playa.  
  
- Vaya, que suerte.- dijo Mione.  
  
- Si, bueno. A veces te cansas. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Ya nos veremos!  
  
Elizabeth nadó hasta la orilla y salió del agua.  
  
- Así que esa es la razon de insistir tanto en venir a la playa.  
  
- Oye, Mione...he sido muy egoista. He estado pensando mucho en mi, y no te he preguntado como estas tu.  
  
- No importa...- dijo la chica, sintiendo que sus ojos le escocian.  
  
- Si importa. Como estas?  
  
- Sobreviviré.- sonrió forzosamente la chica.  
  
- Mione, no estas bien...no entiendo porque hiciste eso. A ti te gusta Ron, no?  
  
- Yo no hice nada! Fue Andi quien me besó. Y justo en ese momento, apareció Ron.  
  
- Tienes que decirselo.- dijo Harry serio.  
  
- El que?  
  
- Que todo fue un error.  
  
- Se lo he dicho mas de mil veces.- dijo Mione.- No me hace caso! Y yo no soy de hierro, Harry! No puedo mas!  
  
Notaba como las lagrimas desterradas hacia dias, volvian a salir sin poderlo evitar. Harry la miró triste y la abrazó cariñosamente. Mione se sintió bien estando otra vez en brazos de un chico, pese a que no era Ron.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El pelirojo se tumbó en la cama. Habian vuelto ya de la playa, y los demas habian decidido ir a tomar algo. Él estaba muy cansado. Alguien picó a la puerta. Ron se levantó y abrió. Era Andi. Contuvo las ganas de darle un puñetazo y se retiró de la puerta. Volvió a estirarse en la cama.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar.  
  
- No tengo nada de que hablar.- dijo el pelirojo  
  
- Si, tenemos que hablar. Y me vas a escucjar. Me cuesta mucho decir esto, Porque Mione me gusta. Pero le estoy haciendo daño. Y eso a mi no me gusta. Nunca le he deseado ningun mal. Y por eso, queria decirte, que ella tienes razon. Yo entré en su habitacion y la besé. Ella no hizo nada. Simplemente se quedó paralizada. Y entraste tu. Pero ella no queria besarme.  
  
- Ahora te pones de su parte?- dijo Ron de malhumor.  
  
- No! Solo te digo la verdad! Está dolida. Está sufriendo. Solo digo eso. Queria que lo supieras.  
  
Andi se retiró. Ron miró al techo distraidamente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Chicos.- dijo Fred.  
  
Iba agarrado de la cintura de otra chica. La chica tenia la piel canela, era bajita, tenia el cabello negro y su cara era pecosa. Detrás de ellos, George y Adri venian tambien agarrados.  
  
- Ella es Nínive.- anunció sonriente.  
  
- Ella es la chica de tus sueños?- dijo Harry.- Encantado. Pero haz que baje ya de las nuves.  
  
Nínive rió vergonzosamente.  
  
- Bien, que haceis?- dijo George hacercandose mas.  
  
Mione se levantó despacio. Todos se quedaron allí, charlando y mirando a la nueva chica. La Gryffindor caminó hasta la playa y se sentó en la arena.  
  
Ver a Fred y George con sus novias le habia hecho venir ganas de llorar. Como lo echaba de menos. Queria abrazarlo, besarlo. Y todo por culpa de Andi. Una lagrima escapó de sus ojos.  
  
- Hay un sitio para mi?  
  
Mione se giró. Ron estaba parado tras ella, con las manos en los bolsillos. Mione se secó la lagrima y asintió. El pelirojo abanzó y se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Ron, yo...  
  
- No digas nada. Andi me dijo lo que pasó.- dijo Ron, pero no la miraba a ella, miraba al mar.  
  
- Y bien?  
  
Ron se giró y la miró. Hermione sintió como su corazon latia con fuerza y estaba en su garganta. Se perdió en esos ojos azules. Ron sacó la mano de su bolsillo y agarró ragilmente la cara de Mione. Se hacercó a ella y sus lavios rozaron.  
  
La besó.  
  
Unas lagrimas cayeron por los ojos de la chica. Porfin el momento que tanto habia estado esperando. Se sentia la chica mas afortunada del mundo.  
  
Se separaron unos centimetros. Mione se lanzó a sus brazos. Esos brazos que tanto habia anelado. Y deseó que nadie los interrumpiera mas. Pero no fue así.  
  
- Mione!  
  
Los dos se levantaron, muy a su pesar. Mel, Cath, Harry, Ginny, Andi y Josh venian corriendo con un periodico en la mano.  
  
- Mione, has leido el periodico?- dijo Ginny cansada.  
  
- No...porque?  
  
- Sabes que Sesi se escapó de la carcel?- dijo Harry.  
  
- Si, lo se.  
  
- Los vigilantes de Children's jail han seguido su rastro.  
  
- En serio?- comentó Mione emocionada.  
  
- Hermione,-dijo Cath con ojos grandes.- está en esta isla.  
  
***********  
  
Bueno, espero que hos esté gustando, ya se hacerca el final. Calculo que se acabará dentro de 3 capitulos o así. Bueno, Revews, please!!!!!!! 


	7. En busca de Sesi

Vale, ya estoy aquí! Tampoco he tardado mucho con este, eh? Bueno, hos contesto los revews con bastante retraso, pero mas vale tarde que nunca.  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: La verdad es que yo tambien tenia ganas de que se reconciliaran, estaba sufriendo yo tambien. Pero bueno, ya estan juntos de nuevo. Me alegro de que me dejes revews, te lo agradezco!  
  
Lil Granger: Dudo que Ginny vuelva a interesarse en Harry y ahora que Harry ya ha dejado esa tonteria de drogarse y está consiguiendo olvidar a Ginny, no creo que lo haga sufrir otra vez haciendo que Ginny le diga que le quiere. Harry aun no está curado del todo. A ti tambien gracias por mandarme revews siempre!  
  
Adri, no te contesto a ti porque ya te contesto siempre con los mails.  
  
HERMIONE Y LA ISLA DE ALBERKIE  
  
CAPITULO 7: EN BUSCA DE SESI  
  
- Como?- dijo la chica asombrada.- Que está aquí?  
  
- Exacto.- dijo Harry.  
  
- Pero...como ha podido llegar hasta aquí?  
  
- Nadando.- dijo Ginny.- es lo unico que se me ocurre.  
  
- Que? Como quieres que travese nadando una distancia tan larga.  
  
- Ir desde Children's jail hasta aquí nadando es humanamente posible, aunque solo dos personas lo han conseguido.  
  
- Si está aquí, es peligroso. Porqué habrá venido aquí?  
  
- Él lo sabia.- dijo Mel.- sabia que nosotros habiamos ganado las vacaciones. Lo habria oido de alguien. Por eso vino aquí. Seguramente queria ver a Mione.  
  
- Verme? Para que?  
  
- No se! Tu eres la que mejor conoció a Maggie.- dijo Mel absente.  
  
- Y que hacemos.- habló Ron despues de permanecer callado un rato.  
  
- Podriamos...seria una locura.- dijo Andi.  
  
- Que? Dilo!  
  
- Podriamos ir a Children's jail.  
  
- Vale cariño, te he dicho mil veces que no bebas vino.- dijo Mel ironica.  
  
- Seria posible! Podriamos ir allí y preguntarles a los Grows sobre el tema.  
  
- Oh, claro, nada me hace mas ilusion que encontrarme con unos parientes de los dementores.- dijo Harry mientras un escalofrio le recorria el cuerpo.  
  
- Puede que sean parientes, pero no afectan tanto como los dementores y tienen cerebro.  
  
-Esta bien, vamos.- dijo Mione.  
  
- En serio?- dijo Ron.  
  
- Haré lo que sea por encontrarle.  
  
- Antes de que ese sicopata nos encuentre a nosotros.- murmuró Mel.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bajaron de la barca que habian alquilado en Alberkie. Frente a ellos se alzaba un enorme castillo gris. Mione reconoció que a primera vista, parecia una carcel para adolescentes horrorosa.  
  
Unos seres de un metro de altura guardaban la gran puerta. Eran igual que los dementores, sin que se les viera la cara, pero en la mano llevaban un baton y, lo poco que se veia de la mano, era blanquecina. Se hacercaron un poco a ellos. Harry se agarró el cuerpo con los brazos y se puso palido. Insistieron en que se quedara junto a la barca (todos conocian como afectaba eso a Harry) pero él dijo que no se lo queria perder. Mione sintió como si ya no recordara los momentos felices, y la tristeza de perder a Ron el volvió al corazon, pero ella fue fuerte. No queria hecharse a llorar ahí en medio. Cuando estuvieron frente a los seres, los cuales empuñaron su baston amenazantes, Mione habló.  
  
- Somos amigos. Venimos a saber sobre Sesi, uno de los presos.  
  
El Grow bajó el baston.  
  
- Se escapó.- dijo el ser con voz fria. Harry se estremeció.  
  
- Lo sabemos. Y tambien sabemos que ha ido a la isla de Alberkie. Pero, dinos, habia algo extraño en su comportamiento?  
  
- Mencionaba constantemente un nombre, Maggie o algo así, y luego pedia perdon. Estaba muy obsesionado con esa chica, solia confundir a sus compañeros de celda con ella.  
  
- Entiendo...  
  
- Tambien intentó suicidarse un par de veces. Pero nunca lo consiguió. Tenemos medidas aquí para que no pase eso. Y tambien se pasaba parte del tiempo mirando un periodico.  
  
- Varios periodicos?  
  
- No, solo uno en concreto. Cada semana les llevamos el periodico a los reclusos y él se quedó con uno y lo miraba cada dia.  
  
Mione asintió.  
  
- Gracias por la informacion.  
  
El Grow siguió caminando. Los ocho caminaron hacia la lancha.  
  
- Talvez ahora mismo estará intentando suicidarse.- dijo Ginny.- Talvez para eso salió de allí.  
  
- No lo creo.- dijo Ron.- sino se habria dejado ahogar en medio del mar. Y que sepamos llegó a la isla.  
  
- Que debia mirar en el periodico?  
  
Volvieron a la isla muy callados. Decidieron ir a sus habitaciones. Mione revisó los periodicos. No podia ser uno de antes de que Sesi escapara. Despues de mirar durante un rato, le llamó la atencion uno en especial.  
  
TAYLOR, LOS GANADORES  
  
Este año, el concurso de "Dime si es mentira" lo ha ganado la familia Taylor, la cual recibirá su recompensa, un viaje a la isla de Alberkie con  
los gastos pagados...  
  
Mione dejó de leer y miró la fotografia que habia abajo. Un matrimonio y su hija yacian sonrientes en la foto. Mione miró la chica. La reconoció enseguida. Helena.  
  
-Cath, Ginny, Mel venid! Lo he encontrado!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- A ver si lo he entendido bien.-dijo Josh meintras corrian hacia las cabinas de telefono para bajar a la planta baja.- Sesi confundió a Helena con Maggie y vino aquí para llevarsela.  
  
-Exacto!  
  
Llegaron al mostrador. Mione se adelantó.  
  
- Perdone señor, pero quien hizo la tanda de noche la ultima vez.  
  
- Pues..yo...  
  
- Bien. Vio algo anormal?  
  
- Pues que yo sepa no.  
  
- No vio a nadie que salia del hotel?- presionó Mel.  
  
- A decir verdad si, un chico y una chica.  
  
- Como eran?!  
  
- Pues estaba osuro...no lo recuerdo bien. La chica era rubia y el chico vestia de negro y tenia el pelo ta,bien negro. Me llamó la atencion porque la chica parecia asustada, pero hablaba con él.  
  
- Y usted no lee el diario???- exploto Ron.  
  
- Pues, la verdad, no.  
  
Soplaron molestos y se alejaron del mostrador.  
  
- Bien, tenemos que buscar a un sicopata en una isla entera. Genial!- exclamó Cath.  
  
- Pues será mejor que empecemos ya.  
  
Empezaron a correr hacia fuera del hotel. Ginny iba la ultima, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que chocó contra un chico.  
  
- Perdon!  
  
El chabal la miró, sus ojos eran de color ambar.  
  
- Vaya, que chica tan guapa.  
  
- Gra-gracias, pero tengo que irme.  
  
- De veras?- dijo el chico cogiendola de la cintura y hacercandose a ella provocativamente.  
  
Ginny miró al frente. Mel, la ultima, ya estaba muy lejos.  
  
- Tengo que irme! Dejame.  
  
- No la has oido? Ha dicho que la dejes!- dijo una voz afectada tras ella.  
  
Algo impactó contra el ojo ambar del chico, el cual cayó al suelo.. Ginny se giró y vio como Malfoy se frotaba el puño.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Y, sin pararse mas rato, hechó a correr tras Mel.  
  
Se pararon en una calle proxima al hotel para reunirse todos. Ginny se hacercó a ellos. Harry la miró escandalizado.  
  
- Que hace él aquí?  
  
Ginny se giró Malfoy la habia seguido.  
  
- Que haces tu aquí?!- preguntó al chico.  
  
- Encima de que te acabo de librar de un tio...  
  
- Muchas gracias, ahora vete.  
  
- Me aburro.- dijo encogiedose de hombros.  
  
- Ignoremosle! Helena está en peligro!  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
- Vale; si fueramos un sicopata que tiene a una chica que se parece a su novia y tuvieramos solo una isla, donde iriamos?- propuso Andi.  
  
- Buscais a un sicopata? Genial! A alguien en concreto?- dijo Draco emocionado.  
  
- No te importa.-dijo Ron desafiante.  
  
- Puedo ayudar, yo conocí a uno, se como se sienten. Era de Camelot, ese que han encerrao en Children's jail y se ha escapado. Mató a su novia. Hablé con él en el funeral.-Todos se miraron sorprendidos.- Me dijo que siempre habia querido hacer...ya sabeis, con su novia. Y tambien me dijo que siempre habia querido hacerlo bajo la luz de las estrellas.  
  
- Mierda! Cuanto mas rapido vayamos, mejor.- dijo Ginny desesperada.- Entonces deberiamos buscar en el aire libre.  
  
- No creo que sea tan idiota como para dejarse ver. Y encima violando a alguien! - exclamó Josh.  
  
- Talvez sea un sitio donde hay un techo como el Gran Salón, simulando el cielo.- recapacitó Mione.  
  
- Conozco uno en esta isla. Está a un par de manzanas de aquí. Es un club de golf magico. Como no habia sitio para hacer un campo, decidieron hacer un edificio y ponerle hierba y cielo encantado.- dijo Draco.  
  
- Pues a que esperamos? Puedes guiarnos?-dijo Mione.  
  
- Pero...-protestó Ron.  
  
- Ron, es un asunto de vida o muerte!  
  
El muchacho asintió malhumorado.  
  
Draco empezó a correr hacia la siguiente calle, y todos le siguieron.  
  
- Porque creeis que nos está guiando?- preguntó Mel  
  
- Talvez es una trampa.- temió Cath.  
  
- Talvez porque se aburre.- dijo Mel.  
  
- O simplemente talvez porque quiere ayudarnos.- manifestó Ginny enfadada.  
  
Llegaron a una esquina y giraron. Mione sintió como si el corazon se le fuera a salir. Malfoy corria muy rapido. Pasaron dos calles mas. Porfin, Malfoy se detubo frente a un immenso edificio. Las luces estaban apagadas.  
  
- Cierran al medio dia.-dijo Malfoy.  
  
- Bien, - dijo Mione mirando el cielo de fuera, el cual era amarillo- anaranjado.- con un poco de suerte querrá hacerlo precisamente a la luz de las estrellas.  
  
Ron empujó la puerta. Todos pasaron al interior. Era un sitio oscuro. Caminaron hacia delante a tientas. Alguien cogió a Ginny de la cintura. Ella conocia ese olor. Le sonrió a Malfoy, pero a causa de la oscuridad él no la vio. Era un pasillo largo. Empezaron a oir una voz. Voz de chico. No se distinguian las palabras. Llegaron al final del pasillo. Hermione respiró profundimente, Ron le agarró la mano dandole fuerza. Ella empujó la puerta. Todo se iluminó.  
  
*****  
  
N/A: Que hos ha parecido? Helena está en peligro. Conseguiran salvarla? Lo veremos en el proximo capitulo! Bueno, revews please!!!!!! 


	8. Lucha

Vale, y aquí el penultimo capitulo del fic. Siento la tardanza, pero el capitulo 9 tardará aun mas. Ahora no tengo inspiracion (bueno, si que tengo, pero solo para el nuevo fic que he hecho "Como dos imanes") Y aquí el cap! R&R  
  
HERMIONE Y LA ISLA DE ALBERKIE  
  
CAPITULO 8: LUCHA  
  
Mione parpadeó. El cielo estaba igual que el de fuera. La voz se oia mas clara. Vio unas figuras negras al fondo del campo. Corrieron hacia allí. Las figuras se hicieron nitidas.  
  
Helena estaba sentada contra la pared. Su camiseta estaba en el suelo. Sus manos estaba atadas y sus pies tambien. Tenia una cinta en su boca y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Sus bucles dorados caian por encima de su pecho. Sesi estaba agachado junto a un fuego que habia hecho. Su pelo negro seguia igual que siempre. Su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada y su cara estaba demacrada y con unas immensas ojeras. Los miró con grandes ojos y se levantó del suelo.  
  
- Her-mione?  
  
- Sesi.  
  
- Que haces aquí?- sonrió desagradablemente.- Tu y tus amigos siempre apareceis para desbaratarme los planes.  
  
Sesi rió furiosamente.  
  
- Sesi, escuchame, esto no está bien.- provó Mione.  
  
- Si, Hermione, es ella, Maggie. Tu tambien la hechas de menos, pero ya ha vuelto. Es ella.  
  
- No, no es ella.- dijo Hermione.- la que tienes atada es a Helena.  
  
- No es verdad, es Maggie!  
  
- Escucha, vagabundo sicopata, esa es...como has dicho que se llamaba?-dijo Draco. Mione rodó los ojos.  
  
- Calladito estas mas guapo.-dijo Cath furiosa.  
  
- Gracias.-dijo el rubio guiñandole un ojo a la pelinegra, lo que molestó a Ginny.  
  
- Escucha, Sesi, no es Maggie.- interrumpió Mel.- Sabemos que la hechas de menos, pero esta no es la solucion.  
  
- No, ella es Maggie!!!  
  
- Maggie está muerta! - gritó Mione.  
  
Su propia frase le resonó en su cabeza como un rebote. Admitirlo era duro. Mione sintió como le escocian los ojos. Pareció que Sesi tenia el mismo eco en la cabeza, pues cerró los ojos fuertemente y se tapó los oidos sin querer escucharla.  
  
- Ella es Maggie!  
  
- No conseguiremos nada así.- susurró Harry.  
  
- Sesi, escucha.- dijo Mione con la voz quebrada. - Ella no es Maggie. Mirala. Son parecidas pero no iguales.  
  
Sesi se destapó los oidos y miró a la muchacha, la cual lloraba.  
  
- No...  
  
- No es Maggie.- corroboró Ron.  
  
- No es...no es Maggie.  
  
Sesi abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabara de ver a la chica.  
  
- No es ella...-susurró mirando a Helena, y rió nerviosamente.- escapé de allí, nadé dos dias enteros sin parar...para saber que ella no es Maggie?  
  
Volvió a reir, esta vez amargamente, y dio una patada a la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de Helena, la cual sollozó.  
  
- Ese sitio es todo locura. Los Grows no son tan malos como los dementores, pero aun así te quitan mucha felicidad. Pronto no pude distinguir la realidad de la ficcion.- explicó el muchacho- Pero una cosa que tienen los Grows es que si tienes un momento muy feliz, mas que toda tu vida, puedes conservarlo. Y yo viví a causa de eso. Mi primer beso con ella. Solo recordaba eso, en cuanto me levantaba. Pensaba en ese momento. No recordaba nada mas. Y entonces vi ese periodico, y todos los recuerdos con ella volvieron a mi. Para mantenerme cuerdo, miraba constantemente ese periodico. Cuando pensé que estaba viva deseé ir a buscarla. No me importaba el motivo por el cual se habia cambiado de familia. Sabia que era ella y eso me bastaba.  
  
- Como saliste de tu celda?- preguntó Josh confuso.  
  
- A veces nos sacan al aire libre para que volvamos a recordar momentos felices. Nos sacan con cadenas para que no escapemos. Cogí un clip que me prestó una chica muy amable. Cuando nos sacaron, abrí las cadenas con el clip y me lancé al mar.  
  
- Y porque no escapó la chica tambien? Si tenia clips podia usarlos.- preguntó Cath.  
  
- Simplemente ella no queria salir de allí. Asesinó a toda su familia, así que no tiene donde ir. Y tampoco le importa mucho estar encerrada.  
  
- Vaya...-soltó Ron asombrado, como diciendo "si yo pudiera, hubiera escapado"  
  
Unas lagrimas tetricas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Sesi, pero el muchacho siguió hablando.  
  
- Todo esto para nada. Para descubrir que Maggie está muerta.  
  
- No está del todo muerta. La llevas en el corazon.- habló Ginny.  
  
Sesi la miró desorientado. Rió un poco y luego se metió la mnao en el bolsillo, aun llorando.  
  
- Como comvenciste a Helena para que fuera contigo?- preguntó dudosa Mel.  
  
- Entré en el Hotel por la noche, por el garage de objetos perdidos. Luego pasé allí la noche y al dia siguiente, muy temprano, le pregunté al de recepcion (que por lo visto no habia leido el diario) su habitacion. Subí y piqué. Pensé que si contestaban sus padres, me iria corriedo. Pero abrió ella. Allí, de pie, ya vestida. Y empecé a hablar con ella. Sus padres habian ido a comprar. Nos hicimos un poco amigos. Ella me dijo que yo le caia bien. Así que quedamos en citarnos cada noche en el porche cerca del vestibulo. Y, fue entonces, cuando ya confió en mi despues de verme tantas veces en el porche, cuando me la llevé con la escusa de que queria enseñarle algo bonito.  
  
Sesi sonrió ampliamente y se hacercó a Helena, como si fuera a desatarla. Pero no fue así. La hizo levantarse y se puso detrás de ella. Del bolsillo sacó una barita de roble y la puso en la cuello de la chica.  
  
- Primero acabaré con ella, luego con vosotros. Y despues me suicidaré. Buen plan?  
  
-De donde has sacado la varita?- dijo Draco perplejo.  
  
- Se la quité a Helena con excusa de que queria verla y la amordacé.- dijo Sesi triumfante, pero con las lagrimas aun regalimando su rostro.  
  
Todos buscaron sus varitas y las empuñaron. Todos menos Ginny.  
  
- No la encuentro. Debo habermela dejado en el hotel.  
  
Hermione suspiró y muchos se pusieron frente a Ginny por si acaso.  
  
- No deis un paso si no quereis que vuestra querida Helena salte por los aires.- dijo Sesi con voz nerviosa.- Y tampoco ataqueis.  
  
Todos se quedaron quietos, impotentes. Sesi rió desagradablemente.  
  
- Expelliarmus - gritó el chico hacia Harry. Este dio un salto al lado y se apartó.  
  
- Sesi, podemos hablarlo.- masculló Mel en vano.  
  
Pero el muchacho ya apuntaba otra vez su varita, esta vez hacia Ginny.  
  
- Petrificus Totalus!- gritó.  
  
- Finite incantatem!- gruñó Malfoy, de manera que el encanterio con tocó a la peliroja.  
  
Helena gimió y llamó la atencion de Mione. La castaña la miró mientras Sesi dirigia otro hechizo hacia Ron, que lo esquivó de poco. Helena empezó a hacer señas extrañas con la cabeza. encorbandola. Mione arrugó la nariz. Helena sus piró y fijó la vista en la varita de Mione, luego en la cara de Sesi y luego torció la cabeza. Mione pareció comprender. Levantó la varita amenazante hacia Sesi.  
  
- Sueltala o te lanzo un hechizo.  
  
- Tu misma.- se encogió de hombros el chico de pelo negro.- El hechizo tocará a tu amiga.  
  
Sesi puso su cabeza tras la de Helena. Hermione apuntó firme, deseando que todo saliera bien.  
  
- No lo hagas Mione.- dijo la voz de Cath en su oreja.- le daras a ella.  
  
Ron la miró preocupado, pero no puso objeciones. Sabia que Mione no haria algo sin pensarlo antes. Malfoy se mordió una uña, mirando distraido a Mione. Ginny supuso que no le importaba mucho quien de los dos sufriera el ataque, si Helena o Sesi.  
  
Mione levantó aun mas la varita, apuntando a la cabeza de Helena. Sus manos temblaron. Ron puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, como para darle fuerzas.  
  
- Petrificus Totalus!-gritó, de manera que en toda la sala resonó el eco de su voz.  
  
Una luz se dirigió hacia la frente de Helena. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos. Sesi sonrió con malicia. Y, cuando el hechizo estaba a punto de darle en la cabeza a Helena, esta agachó la cabeza. El hechizo se estampó sonoramente en la cabeza de Sesi, el cual cayó instantaneamente en el suelo. Todos se quedaron quietos unos minutos, hasta que Helena cayó al seulo de rodillas.  
  
- Genial!-manifestó Harry.  
  
Andi y Josh se dirigieron hacia Helena y la desataron. Despues le devolvieron la camiseta y ella les dio una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias Mione!- gritó mas tarde la rubia abrazandola fuertemente.  
  
Ron usó su varita para transportar en cuerpo de Sesi, el cual movia los ojos desesperadamente. Cuando salieron a la calle, ya estaba muy oscuro. Empezaron a caminar hacia el hotel, Ginny y Malfoy los ultimos.  
  
- Gracias por parar ese hechizo.- dijo Ginny roja, mirando interesadamente el local que tenian al lado.  
  
- Solo lo hice por hacer algo.- se excusó Draco, con las mejillas teñidas de un rosa claro.  
  
Llegaron al hotel y rapidamente avisaron a los del ministerio. Llegaron enseguida y todos, incluso Fudge, los miraron curiosos. Ellos solo sonrieron.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Era muy tarde ya, pero le era dificil dormir. La playa estaba desierta y el aire era fresco, lo que Harry agradeció. Cerró los ojos y oyó al viento susurrar palabras intilegibles. Oyó pasos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos verdes bosque.  
  
- Que haces aquí?- preguntó la muchacha, risueña, y sentandose al lado del chico.  
  
- No podia dormir. Y tu?  
  
- Te vi aquí.- susurró Elizabeth.  
  
Harry giró su cara para mirarla atentamente. Ella se hundió en los ojos verde esmeralda del chico y sonrió.  
  
- Eli...yo...  
  
- Si...?  
  
- Me gustas...  
  
Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Se separó un poco y se levantó.  
  
- Pasado mañana te vas.- fue lo unico que dijo ella.  
  
- Lo se.  
  
- Por que has querido estropear los dos dias que nos quedan?- sonó a suplica.  
  
Harry tambien se levantó, confuso.  
  
- Yo...  
  
-Tu tambien me gustas Harry...pero yo vivo aquí...y tu en Londres...y es imposible...  
  
- No podia irme sin decirtelo.-dijo Harry parpadeando confuso.  
  
- No ha sido una buena idea.- murmuró Elizabeth, y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.  
  
Harry la vio alejarse y una tristeza se apoderó de su corazon. Como cuando Ginny le dejó. Volvia a pasarle. Pero esta vez se sintió aun peor, pues su corazon bombeaba triste, aunque el muchacho no sabia si era por haberla perdido, o por admitir que nunca la habia tenido. 


	9. De vuelta a casa

Aquí llega el ultimo cap...me prometí no llorar ;___; .. Bueno, espero que hos guste. R&R plis!  
  
HERMIONE Y LA ISLA DE ALBERKIE  
  
CAPITULO 9: DE VUELTA A CASA  
  
Al dia siguiente todos estaban muy animados, menos Harry. Fueron a la playa por la mañana y juguetearon con el agua. Ginny prefirió quedarse al sol.  
  
- Ey, mira Harry, es esa amiga tuya.-dijo Mione en tono pícaro.  
  
- Amiga? Que amiga?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- Esa de ahí es amiga de Harry.  
  
- Vaya, Harry, tienes buen gusto.- observó Andi. Ron y Mione lo miraron severos.- Prometo que no estropearé ninguna relación mas.  
  
- Si...bueno.- dijo Harry mirando a Eli, que se metia ahora en el agua.  
  
- No la saludas?  
  
- No.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Porque no.  
  
- Vale, vale.- dijo Mione.  
  
- Eh...Donde está Ginny?- preguntó Mel confusa, señalando las toallas vacías.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny y Draco se estában besando en una cabina oscura.  
  
- No deberiamos hacer esto.-dijo la peliroja  
  
- Porque?  
  
- Porque representa que nos odiamos.  
  
- Podemos odiarnos fuera.  
  
- Vale...- dijo ella y se siguieron besandose.- Te quiero.  
  
- Me alegro.  
  
- Oh, que bien.- dijo ella separandose de él enfadada.  
  
- Que quieres que te diga?  
  
- Pues no se, un "yo tambien"  
  
- Mmm...tengo que pensarlo.  
  
- No significó nada para ti lo de la noche de la fiesta?  
  
- No...bueno, un poco...- dudó Malfoy.  
  
- Pues para mi si que significó algo...Da igual, dejalo. Me tengo que ir o sino verán que no estoy.  
  
Ginny abrió un poco la puerta pero Malfoy la cogió por la muñeca.  
  
- Emmm...Yo tambien te quiero...y si que significó algo para mi lo de la noche en la fiesta.- dijo él tímidamente y mirando las paredes a su lalrededor.  
  
Ginny sonrió y le dio un ultimo beso en los labios.  
  
- Nos vemos en Hogwarts.  
  
Y salió por la puerta.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Por la tarde anduvieron un poco por la playa, mojandose los pies y relajandose en su ultimo dia en Alberkie. El ambiente era triste, no solo porque les gustaba la isla, sino porque despues de irse cada uno a su casa, volverian a las diferentes escuelas y probablemente no se verian mucho. Solo de pensarlo, a Mione le costaba tragar saliva.  
  
A lo lejos vieron a Elizabeth y Mione vio la expresión desolada de Harry. Estaba convencida de que pasaba algo. Pero no quiso comentarlo elante de todos.  
  
Mas tarde volvieron al hotel, cada uno a su habitación.  
  
- El ultimo dia...-suspiró Mel pinando su roja cabellera sentada frente al espejo.  
  
- No puedo creer que ya se acabe todo.- murmuró Ginny pasando su cabeza por el cuello del pijama.  
  
- Si, las aventuras...-dijo Cath melancolica.  
  
- Pero que son esas caras? Seguiremos viendonos! Podemos quedar en verano y...bueno, escribirnos a diario. No pienso perder el contacto con vosotras de ninguna manera.  
  
Los ojos de Mione se aguaron y se giró mientras hacia ver que acomodaba su cama. Mel sonrió tristemente y abrazó a su amiga. Pronto se unieron Cath y Ginny.  
  
- Debemos parecer pateticas.- rió Ginny con voz temblorosa.  
  
Todas se dijeron buenas noches y se acostaron. A Mione le costó mas que nunca dormirse. Miró el reloj antes de dormirse. Las 11:05  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Se despertó sobresaltada, pero no se movió. Un ruido la habia despertado. Todo era silencio en la habitacion.  
  
Clinc.  
  
Otra vez el ruidito. Mione paró el oido atentamente.  
  
Clinc.  
  
- Habeis oido eso?- preguntó la voz profunda de Cath.  
  
- Si.- respondieron al unisono Mel, Ginny y Mione.  
  
Mel encendió la luz. Todas se incorporaron y escucharon atentas.  
  
Clinc.  
  
-Parece que le den a algo de cristal.- comentó Ginny.  
  
- La ventana.- exclamó Mione.  
  
Corrieron hacia el balcón que habis. Las cuatro se asomaron a la barandilla negra. Cuatro chicos muy familiares estaban ahí, en el jardin de la piscina, con piedrecitas en las manos.  
  
- Que haceis ahí?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
- Nos hemos escapado.- respondió Ron.  
  
- Y no hos ha visto la profesora?  
  
- Hemos usado mi capa invisible.  
  
- Vaya!  
  
Ron y Josh salieron corriendo en direccion a un pequeño garaje (donde Sesi se habia escondido de incognito) y entraron.  
  
- Que haceis?- preguntó Mel.  
  
- Tu dejanos hacer!  
  
Las cuatro chicas miraron extrañadas a sus amigos, los cuales hicieron un gesto de "Ya vereis". El agua de la piscina era azul marino a causa de la oscuridad. Parecia muy tranquilo todo.  
  
Pronto aparecieron Josh y Ron cargando lo que parecia ser una escalera de madera. La pusieron para que llegara al balcon dende ellas se asomaban.  
  
- Quien es la primera?- preguntó Andi.  
  
- Prentendeis que bajemos por esta escalera?- exclamó Ginny.  
  
- Sip.  
  
- Oh, vale, buen plan.  
  
- Es lo unico que se nos ha ocurrido. No pasará nada!  
  
- Yo no bajo primera ni loca.- dijo Mel.  
  
- Bajaré yo.-sentenció Cath.  
  
La chica se subió a la destartalada escalera y empezó a bajar, pieza por pieza, hasta llegar al suelo, donde los chicos la ayudaron a bajar. Luego bajó Ginny, temerosa, se pasaron casi media hora para que ella acabara de llegar al suelo. Despues empezó a bajar Mione. Intentó agarrarse bien y a fijar bien sus pies descalzos en la madera. Sentía frio en la planta de los pies, pero siguió bajando. Iba un poco mas debajo de la mitad, cuando apoyó un pie en una madera muy podrida y esta se rompió, haciendola resbalar. Empezaba a caer y esa altra no le gustaba nada. Los cuatro chicos que estaban abajo se lanzaron al mismo tiempo hacia donde parecia que caeria Mione, pero todos chocaron en el centro y cayeron al suelo. Hermione cayó encima de ellos, los cualos soltaron un quejido.  
  
- Vaya, me habeis salvado! Gracias ^^.  
  
- De nada...  
  
- Menos mal.  
  
- Mione.- dijo la voz de Josh.  
  
- Que?  
  
- Porque no te apartas de encima?....  
  
- ^^' Uy si, perdon.  
  
Mientras todos se concentraban en Mel mientras bajaba (Mione se pregunó si estarian maldiciendo porque no llevaba camisón, pues tenian expresion de fastidio). Ron estaba pendiente de ella frotandose la espalda.  
  
- Oye, cariño, yo te quiero mucho...pero porque no adelgazas un poquito? ^^'  
  
- ¬ ¬  
  
Cuando estuvieron todos en el suelo anduvieron por el cesped oscuro. Mione se paró y los demas se giraron a verla extrañados.  
  
- No pueso creer que ya se acabe todo. Nunca nos volveremos a ver todos juntos. Cada uno a su escuela...no quiero que nos distanciemos.- dijo con voz pausada, y los demas parecieron estar deacuerdo.- Prometedme que nunca vais a cambiar, que siempre estaremos juntos. (N/A: Tipo compañeros ^^) Que nos veremos de vez en cuando. Que de mayores seremos amigos y formaremos parte de la vida de cada uno, sin excepciones. Prometedlo.  
  
Mione estiró una mano en el aire. Ginny la miró firmemente y puso su pecosa mano encima de la de Mione.  
  
- Te lo prometo.- pronunció con ojos vidriosos.  
  
Josh las miró, y tambien puso una mano encima. Cath y Mel sonrieron, uniendose tambien. Andi, Harry y Ron las colocaron encima. Mione sonrió con satisfacción.  
  
De repente, Josh se quitó la camiseta (recibiendo las miradas de las 4 chicas) y se tiró a la piscina. Salió con todo el pelo mojado.  
  
- Está buenisima! Meteos!  
  
Harry, Andi y Ron no se lo pensaron dos veces. Corrieron hacia la piscina y saltaron. Juguetearon un poco en el agua y pocos minutos despues, las chicas tambien se les unieron.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A la mañana siguiente el cielo estaba nubloso, como el estado de los muchachos, aunque hacia calor. Mione se puso unos shorts de color caqui y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Hizo su maleta tristemente y la puso al lado de la puerta, junto a las de Ginny, Mel y Cath. Bajaron a desayunar los ocho juntos.  
  
- A las 12:00 hos quiero en la entrada del hotel.- dijo la profesora Large.  
  
Todos asintieron cabizbajos. Al acabar de almorzar fueron a por sus maletas. Bajaron al vestibulo y esperaron a que todos los estudianetes bajaran. Hermione picaba suavemente con la punta de su bamba en el suelo nerviosamente. Harry miraba a su alrededor como si esperara algo. Vieron pasar a la familia Malfoy por allí, dispuestos a irse ya, y Mione vio como una ligera sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Ginny. Se anotó mentalmente preguntare a la peliroja que habia pasado. Por fin estubieron todos los estudiantes. Como habia pasado en el caldero chorreante, todos se pusieron en fila para pasar por la chimenea.  
  
- Bien, id pasando hasta el caldero chorreante. No hos movais de allí ni hos vallais con vuestros padres hasta que yo no llegue.  
  
Todos asintieron ante la explicacion de Large. Empezaron a desaparecer estudiantes por la chimenea. Ellos, como siempre, se pusieron los ultimos. Cuando solo faltaban dos personas para que le tocara a Mione, la profesora Large dio un gritito revisando su lista.  
  
- Me faltan dos! Dios, mio... Vosotros id hacia allí, confio en vosotros!  
  
Y se fue hacia las cabinas elevadoras.  
  
Porfin llegó elñ turno de Mione. Cogió una pizca de polvos y los lanzó a la chimenea, la cual empezó a hacer llamas de color verde.  
  
- Harry!  
  
Hermione no dio un paso adelante, sino que se giró, igual que todos. Elizabeth corria hacia Harry. El chico, el qual iba el ultimo, la miró desconcertado.  
  
- Menos mal...que no te has ido...-dijo la chica recuperando el aliento. Luego se enderezó y miró al chico a los ojos.- Harry...Fui unas estupida. No deberia haberte dicho esas cosas, porque para el amor no hay distancia. No importa lo lejos que estes ni cuanto tardemos en vernos. Te prometo que te esperaré todo lo que haga falta. No has estropeado los ultimos dos dias que nos quedaban. Los he estropeado yo. Y te pido disculpas por ser tan estupida, porque...yo tambien te quiero...  
  
Harry se quedó con los ojos abiertos. Detrás de él, todos sonrieron. Elizabeth se puso de puntillas y dejó un calido beso en los labios del muchacho. Fue un leve contacto, pero Harry sintió que su corazon volvia a funcionar. Las mejillas de Elizabeth se tiñeron de un rosa fuerte y lo miró sin parpadear.  
  
- No podia dejar que te marcharas sin decirtelo. Escribeme.  
  
Y, seguidamente, ella hechó a correr hacia la playa.  
  
Hermione volvió a sonreir y dio un paso al frente, siendo tragada por el fuego esmeralda.  
  
Al llegar al caldero Chorreante, todo estaba a rebosar. Pronto tras suyo aparecieron los demas y, mas tarde, la profesora Large con dos chicos mas. Les dio permiso para irse con sus familias. Cuando el local se fue vaciando, Hermione divisó a sus padres entre la multitud. La abrazaron muy contentos. Los demas tambien encontraron a sus familias. Los padres y el hermano menor de Josh se les hacercaron, y parecia que los tios del muchacho tambien habian venido, cosa que no parecia agradarle.  
  
- Frankie!- le gritaron el matrimonio, pellizcandole las megillas.  
  
- Frank es mi segundo nombre.-le susurró Josh a Mione, ante la cara confusa que habia puesto ella.- Me tratan como si fuera pequeño, así que imaginate a mi hermano. Una vez intentaron meterlo en un cochecito.  
  
Mione rió de forma baja. Luego le dio un fuerte abrazo a Josh.  
  
- Te echaré de menos.- le susurró al oido, como si fuera confidencial.  
  
Josh asintió y se separó. Se dirigió hacia Ginny y tambien le dio un abrazo. Hermione tambien abrazó a Andi, a Mel y a Cath. Luego tambien a sus amigos, aunque sabia que se verian el año que biene.  
  
- Adios.- les susurró tristemente, mientras sus padres entraban ya en el coche.  
  
- Vamos Hermione.- le dijo su madre. Ella sintió y se metió en la parte trasera, pero bajó la ventanilla.  
  
- Recordad la promesa!- les gritó, mientras el coche se ponia en marcha.  
  
Ellos asintieron, agitando su mano. Hermione los miró hasta que solo eran una mancha de colores. Se sentó mirando hacia delante, con una gran tristeza en su corazon. Pero, pensó, ya era hora de seguir la vida...y mirar hacia el futuro.  
  
FIN  
  
Sniff....snifff...se acabó...Bueno...revews!  
  
Merodeaadora_Chii: Bueno, el ultimo cap! Como has visto, no soy tan mala, no dejé a Harry solito...^^! Espero que te guste y gracias por el revew!  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: Bueno, si, fue un poco triste el final del cap anterior. Pero ya se ha arreglado. Gracias por dejarme un revew! Thanks!  
  
Lil Granger: Si que quedó muy junto, pero no me habia dado cuenta. Menos mal que lo dijiste. Ahora he arreglado el cap, porque antes era imposible de leer (siemprte me pongo muy nerviosa cuando los caps estan así) Gracias por dejarme siempre revews y apoyarme! Thanks!  
  
Vale, y ahora que ya he respuesto los revews.... hos voy a explicar una idea un poco loca...(mis ideas son un poco locas)  
  
Vereis, soy incapaz de desengancharme de este fic (y el de Camelot). Es un mundo que me he creado yo misma y no puedo dejarlo marchar. Me gustan los personajes y bueno....he pensado que podria hacer otra continuacion (Quien me ha tirado ese tomate?! *_*) Se que le doy muchos largos y algun dia tendré que acabar esto, porque no puedo estar haciendo continuaciones toda la vida, pero bueno. Lo que voy a hacer es que ya han salido de Hogwarts y tienen una vida ( Tendran unos 25 años o así, no los voy a poner viejos.) Yo haré este fic de todas maneras, y ya tengo pensadas algunas cosas, pero si quereis que lo publique.....lo publicaré, y si ya estais cansados de leer esto, pues me decis que no y yo lo haré solo para mi. Bueno, que me decis? Dejadme revews y decidme que hos parece la idea.  
  
Segundamente (aparcamos el tema de hacer otra continuacion) he hecho una comunidad especialmente para estos fics. Es para que sepais algo mas sobre los personajes y eso... solo es por si quereis pasaron a verla. No hay gran cosa (por no decir nada) pero bueno, algo es algo. Si quereis verla, esta es la direccion. La pongo sin link porque sino no se ve:  
  
Bueno, y ahora solo queda decir, que estoy encantada de los que han seguido mi fic y que muchiiiiisimas gracias a todos (en especial a Adri, Lil Granger y Merodeaadora_Chii que me han ayudado mucho y me han dejado siempre revews) Muchas gracias!!!!! 


End file.
